Bad Boy?
by xLoveOfMyLifex
Summary: Eli is the bad boy and heart-breaker of Degrassi. He always gets what and who he wants. But what happens when Clare, the new girl, doesn't fall for his game? How far will he go to make her like him? Will Clare fall for his game, or change it?
1. Arriving Degrassi

**A/N: Hey guys! New story! I'm still writing Cousin Kat, but I really wanted to do this one too :)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters**

I stood in front of my new boarding school, Degrassi. I looked down myself. I looked pretty good I thought, and apparently so did some boys that stood a few feet away. I rolled my eyes, but smiled a little at my self. I was so used to this. Everybody always gave me this kind of attention, but I didn't mind. I set my bags on the ground and sat on one of them. This was going to be interesting. I had never gone to a boarding school before, but my best friend Ali really wanted to. So here I am, sitting in front of my new school waiting for her. This was our first year, and we would be "the new girls". But that didn't really bother me. Ali and I were assigned the same dorm, so I'm going to survive.

After a few minutes Ali showed up. She was dressed in white shorts with a pink top, and of course, high heels. The small girl tried to run up to me, and trust me it was a funny sight. She run as best as she could with her incredible high heels and all her bags dragging after her. When she reached me she let go of all her bags and gave me a huge hug, witch I gladly returned. We smiled at each other.

"This is going to be an amazing year Clare-Bear!" Ali said in her exited-girly-voice. I just laughed at her, but in a good way. I smiled at her and said "We'll see Ali, we'll see"

After a few minutes of talking we decided to go inside and get settled. As soon as we entered the school Ali stopped.

"Ali, what's wrong?" She just stood there.

"Look at all these people Clare. Look at all these cute and hot guys!" I huge smile spread on her face, and I couldn't keep myself from laughing at her. Of course that was the first thing on her mind. I looked around and she was right, the boys here weren't bad looking. We kept walking towards the principals office to get our schedules and keys. I felt all eyes on us. Ali smiled to herself and I knew I wasn't mistaking. Everybody was watching us, the new girls. I smiled as I kept walking. I looked at the guys watching me, but there was one boy that caught my attention. He was dressed all in black and surrounded by a bunch of girls, and some boys. The boys I assume are his friends. He wasn't looking at me and Ali like the rest of the boys. He was too busy joking around with his friends. Suddenly he looked up and met my eyes. He smirked at me, and turned back to his friends. I quickly turned my eyes forward ass I felt my cheeks turn pink. He probably saw me staring at him. He saw me staring at his beautiful face. I could still see those piercing green eyes. I shook my head. Was I really thinking of a boy I had just watched a few seconds? And why the hell did he make me blush just by looking at me? I never blush! That boy was-

"Clare! Anybody home?" Ali interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, what?" Ali smiled a devilish smile at me.

"Were you thinking of that boy that made you blush? Crap! Ali saw that?

"No, I was thinking of this line to get our stuff. It's crazy long, look!" We had just got in line.

"Suuure.." Ali said still smiling. I rolled my eyes at her. This was school, and I was here to learn. I don't care if that boy made me blush. It was just because he had caught me looking at him, and I got embarrassed. I mean it's normal. It's not polite to stare at people. And I only looked at him because of his style, nothing else.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I know it's short, but I'd like to know if it's any good? Should I continue it? REVIEW and let me know! :)**

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	2. Lockers

**A/N: Hey! So this chapter has a happy feel about it, 'couse I'm really happy today :) First of, I got 15 reviews/story-/fav-alerts for this story! That's amazing since I've only uploaded one chapter, just yesterday, so THANK YOU! ****Second, I got a tweet from Munro yesterday!**

**Anyways, enjoy the second chapter of "Bad Boy?"****:**

I turned the key and opened the door to our room. I stopped to watch the room. It wasn't big, but it was more than enough. The room you automatic entered was the living room, a cute room with a couch, TV and a little table.

"Move it girl!" Ali said as she passed me and entered our room. She studied the living room a few seconds before moving on to what I suppose is the bedroom.

"Clare come in here, you have to see this" I heard Ali say. I let my bags on the floor and followed Ali. I was right, it was the bedroom. There was a huge bed, made for two, and a single one in the other end of the room.

"We'll be taking the double, right?" Ali said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, why not?" I answered "But you know, the other girl is on vacation for 3 more weeks"

"Really? Why?" Ali asked. It didn't really surprise me that she hadn't listened when principal Simpson explained this.

"Well, the principal just explained that Ali" She gave a shy smile "He didn't say where she is or why, but that she's on vacation with her parents for another 3 weeks."

"Oh, ok. That means that we have this room for our selves for 3 weeks!" Ali's face lit up.

"Yeah we do!"

After we had packed out a few things we decided to use our last day of the vacation to explore the school and the area around it. We decided to find our lockers first, so we wouldn't have to wake up early tomorrow to do it. We walked through the halls as Ali studied the map. Apparently this school was confusing, and I quote 'like a labyrinth'. I followed Ali through another door. When we were through the door I sighted heavily.

"Ali this is the cafeteria! We've been here four times already!"

"For your information Clare, we've walked in through four _different_ doors"

"What does that mater? Your a terrible map-reader" Ali's face was priceless. She was trying to come up with an argument, and was holding back her laughter. After a few seconds she gave in.

"Fine you take it then" she said laughing.

"I will" I said smug "And I will lead us to our lockers"

"I'd like to see you try" Ali said amused. I looked down at the map. Well it shouldn't be too hard.

"This way" I said and started walking.

We turned the corner and Ali burst out laughing.

"Look Clare! There's the library again! What time is this? 5Th?"

"Ahh, I don't get it! We shouldn't be here now, this hall was supposed to lead to section B" Ali kept laughing, as I tried to understand the map. This was hopeless. I'm glad we chose to do this now, if we'd done it tomorrow we would've missed all our classes, no doubt. I kept walking, still looking down at the map, when I bumped into something or someone. I landed on the floor and the map hit Ali in the face. How do I know? Well I lost it and then I heard Ali's famous surprise-scream. I looked up to see what I'd hit. My eyes met a dark dressed boy. I looked up to his face, and guess who it was? Yup, the boy from earlier. He stretched out his hand saying "Need help?"

"No thanks, I can get up myself" I said while getting up. His eyes met mine.

"You've got pretty eyes"

"Uhh, thanks" I said turning to Ali. Her eyes were fixed at another boy.

"You're new here, right?" The dark haired boy said. I smiled a little

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, except that you've been walking around school all day with that map in your hands" he smirked. Well, that made him look hot. Wait, what?

"Um, yeah we're new"

"Well, new girl, I'm Eli and this boy smiling like a goof at your friend is Drew" Drew gave Eli a stare, and he just laughed in return. Ali smiled.

"I'm Ali"

"Nice to meet you Ali" Drew said. "We can help you find whatever you're looking for"

"We can't find our lockers" Ali said as she batted her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes, as Drew asked her which number we had.

"Follow me ladies" Drew said more to Ali than me. They started walking and I followed.

"So I didn't catch your name" Eli suddenly said.

"i never said it" I said teasingly. This boy apparently got a lot of girls, so why not have a little bit fun.

"Well, what it is?"

"It's a secret. I only tell worthy people"

"Oh, so I'm not worthy, that's what you're saying?"

"Pretty much"

"Well, just so you know, I was going to ask you to a coffee later, but with that attitude I think I'll pass" He said with a smirk.

"Oh really? That's to bad because I would've said yes" I gave him a smile that said 'I win', as I walked towards my locker that Drew had found. Our lockers were next to each other.

"Is this your lockers?" Eli asked

"No, I'm trying to open some strangers locker" I answered sarcastically, as I smiled to myself.

"Well, what luck" he started "It's right next to mine" He leaned on the locker next to mine.

"Oh joy" I said, and he smirked in return.

"Well, thanks for showing us Drew, but we have to go now"

"We have?" Ali asked

"Yes Ali, we have to" I said as I grabbed her arm, and walked towards a random door.

"Clare, I didn't want to go, Drew's cute" I smiled at her

"You'll have enough time for that later, I'm hungry"

"Well, they could come!"

"No, Ali, I want our first meal here to be just us"

"Oh boo" Ali said as she gave a forced sad face. I chuckled at her.

"Soo Eli eh?" Ali said with her 'special' smile

"Ali, stop it" I said as I threw my head backwards smiling.

"Why? He's gorgeous!" Yes he is.

"So? He's probably a player. You've seen him. He hangs out with different girls every second"

"God Clare! You know that's just an excuse" She smiled "You don't even know him, give him a chance"

"Maybe, Ali, maybe. But with players you can only play"

"Play hard to get, you mean?" Ali said with a grin

"Maybe, we'll see" I said winking.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! :) Trust me Clare's going to see Eli's let's say..nature..** **soon. So stick around! **

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	3. The Blond Truth

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Degrassi, but you already know that, so why are you reading this? I don't know..**

We sat down at a table in a place called The Dot. Weird right? There is a lot of people here, mostly students catching up before school start tomorrow. No familiar faces though. Not that I had met a lot of people. A waiter came and asked for our orders. I ordered quickly while Ali used an eternity. She could never decide. After Ali finally ordered she said "So, what do you think so far?" She had a smile on her face. It was obvious that she liked this place.

"It's cool. Let's just see how school is tomorrow"

"Clare, you don't decide if a school's good or not by the classes. You decide by the people in them. So, what do you think?" I laughed at her.

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess it's fine here. Not that we've met too many people" Ali was going to answer, but got interrupted.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" A smiling blonde looked at us.

"Yeah sure" Ali and I said simultaneously, and the blonde sat down.

"So, what's your name?" Ali asked.

"I'm Jenna. I go to Degrassi"

"We do too" I said.

"Really? That's great. Have you met anybody yet? You're new right? 'Couse I havn't seen you around before"

"Yeah we're new. First day tomorrow" I answerd, then Ali took over. "We haven't met too many people, but we met Drew and Eli earlier"

"Oh, did you? And what was your impression on them?" She asked as if it was some kind of trick question.

"Well, Drew's really cute and nice" Ali said with a dreamy look. Jenna chuckled and said "Of course you whould say that" Ali smiled "I don't know about Eli, he mostly talked to Clare" They both looked at me, expecting some kind of answer.

"He seems nice I guess" I smiled.

"Well girls, I can tell you to not get involved with them" Ali's face dropped.

"Why not" she asked

"Well, they're good looking and seem really nice and all of that, but that's also why every girl fall for their game. They're not worth your time, trust me" Jenna said while taking a sip of her drink.

"See, I told you" I said smugly to Ali.

"I don't care, I want to get to know Drew"

"You can get to know him, just be sure sto stop when it goes to far, get it?" Jenna asked kinda seriously but in a good tone.

"Yeah, I'll be carefull. I know how to take care of immature boys, if the future shows him to be so" Jenna smiled at her. Her smile was really beautiful.

"The same goes for Eli, Clare. He's like the king of players or something" Ali raised her eyebrows. "Well, you know, he flirts with every girl in school, makes out with at least four each week and stays with none. I bet there isn't a girl he hasn't slept with, you know besides the ones he didn't want" So that's Eli? Something was off. I mean I know I got the feeling that Eli's a player, but still, that bad?

"You know what? I think I'm going to have a little fun with Eli" Jenna's face was priceless. "No, not like that! If he keeps comeing after me, I'll not only play hard to get, but tease him-" Jenna interupted me "Play hard to get in the start, then make him think he has a chance, then reject him. That would be epic!" I smiled at her. "I really like you Jenna"

"Well, thank you, I like you guys too" We all laughed. We spent the rest of the night at The Dot with Jenna. But something hounted my mind. That couldn't be Eli, right?

**A/N: Btw, give me some suggestions on who the girl that's going to share room with Ali and Clare should be! :)**

**And also, this is not the chapter when Clare understands Eli's "nature", that's the next one ;) This was just a kind of preview you can say.. remember to REVIEW lovlies! I don't mean to whine, but I've got between 20 and 30 story- and fav-alerts, so 6 reviews isn't really that much. But THANK YOU for the reviews I've got, and for all the alerts, it means alot! ;)  
><strong>

**xLoveOfMyLifex  
><strong>


	4. First Day

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! :* Now enjoy..**

"AHHHHH!" I screamed and fell of the bed. I took the first thing i could reach and started waving it around like a maniac. I heard Ali laugh hysterical as I stopped.

"What was that for?" I screamed at her, but laughed at the same time.

"What do you mean? You're the one going all ninja on me" She said amazed. I glared at her.

"You jumped on me! While I was still asleep. You know I need to be waken up carefully" Ali laughed.

"Yeah, I know! But that's no fun!" I rolled my eyes. "Besides it's our first day at Degrassi!" Ali smiled big.

"Well, then go and get ready. You know you use an hour in the shower" Ali stuck her tongue at me, and I gladly returned her favor.

We walked up to our lockers. Guess what? It only took us 10 minutes to find them! Ali quickly got her books and started rambling about school, boys and whatever was going trough her mind at the moment. I just nodded and smiled. After a while Drew showed up. Guess what happened next? Yup, you're right. He left with Ali.

"Great..." I mumbled to myself. First day and I'm all alone. How was I going to find my classes? As on clue Eli showed up. He walked straight to me.

"And I repeat, great.." I whispered.

"Hey, blue eyes" Eli said with a smirk.

"What do you want?"

"Ehh, my locker?" He said amused. Oh right, his locker is next to mine.

"Right, sorry" He just smiled.

"So, why so grumpy this fine morning?" He asked while finding his books.

"Just your stupid friend steeling my stupid friend away from me" I said as I pouted. Eli chuckled.

"Yeah, he couldn't stop talking about her yesterday. I didn't get muck sleep 'couse of him"

"Really?" I asked interested.

"Yes. But that's not the important thing now" He closed hi locker and turned to me.

"Then what is?" I asked teasingly.

"We have a huge problem here" He said dramatically.

"Really? And what might this problem be?" I asked playing along.

"You"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You're new and all alone. And you don't know where your classes are"

"What makes you think I don't know where my classes are?" I teased him.

"Well considering you used _hours _yesterday finding your locker.. and miserably failed-"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Well, he was right... I think he saw the defeat on my face as he smirked. Oh god, that smirk was gonna be the end of me. But I'm not going to be fooled by him.

"I suggest I help you with your problem" he said smiling. I thought about it a few seconds. Why not?

"Fine. But don't get your hopes up" He smirked again. Stop it!

"Let me see your schedule" he reached out his hand, and I gave it to him.

"Well, what luck! We have English together first period"

"Yay..." I said sarcastically, with a smile.

"You know you're glad" He said as we started walking. I just rolled my eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I said.

"What's your name?

"Oh, right, you don't know" I said amused.

"No! And it's the least you can do after I've helped you so much"

"Fine. It's Clare" I locked at him, and he smiled.

"Sweet name" he said.

"Shut it" He chuckled and I joined. Before I knew it we were at my very first class at Degrassi.

I sat down at an empty desk. Our teacher walked in, introduced herself as Ms. Dawes, and told us 'what an amazing year this would be'. I smiled to myself. I loved English. Ms. Dawes turned to her desk, to find the paper she had written this years partners. I thought it was a great idea. To have two people help each other during English. I just hope I get someone that enjoys English, and actually works.

"Okay class, I found the paper" She smiled at us. "Miley and James, Maria and Peter, Susan and Adam, Clare and Eli.." What? What's the odds? I could feel Eli smirk from the seat behind me. God help me.

"Now, find your partner and get to know each other" I took a deep breath as I turned to Eli. And I was right. He was smirking.

"Soo, partner.." He started

"Oh, shut it"

"What did I do?"

"What's the odds for us being paired up?"

"I don't know.. Not a math genius" I smiled a little.

"So, let's get to know each other" he said raising his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, hi I'm Clare. I'm a girl. I'm new. My best friend is Ali. And that's all you need to know" I said with a fake huge smile. And of course Eli smirked.

"Well now that I know _everything _about you" He took a pause and I chuckled. "I'm Eli. I'm a boy. I'm not new. And my best friend is Drew. I have a lot of other friends, including that boy over there, Adam. He's really coll btw" I turned to look at this Adam. I saw him talking to a girl, and he laughed at something she said. He seemed nice.

"He seems nice"

"Yeah, I think he has a crush on Susan" Eli said slowly.

"Why? What makes you say that?" I was actually curious.

"Just look at him" he smiled "and I'm one of his best friends. I can read Adam as an open book"

"Really? If you're so good, read me" I said smug.

"I said I can read Adam, not everybody else"

"Try" I smiled.

"Fine. You're a girl. Kinda cute. You like Justin Bieber and chick flicks"

"That's it?" I asked amused

"Pretty much"

"Well, you kinda failed. I can't stand Justin" He raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Then what do you listen to?"

"Lots of different stuff actually. But my favorite band at the moment is Dead Hand" Eli's eyes widened at the mention of Dead Hand.

"You like Dead Hand?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"No, I'm just surprised. In a good way. I love them"

"Well, you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover"

"I'm sorry. Now you do me. And don't judge by the cover" he said mocking me.

"You're Eli. A boy who loves pink and bright colors. You adore Justin-"

"Whoa, ok, stop" Eli shook his head. "You suck at reading people" I laughed at him. The English class flew away and before I knew it, there were only a few minutes left.

"Clare, can I ask you something?"

"That's what you've been doing all class, but sure" I said smiling.

"Do you wanna.. you know.." he looked down at his desk for a second before looking at me again "grab a coffee or something later?" Was this his way of asking me out? I had to admit he was a great guy. Or at least I had fun this class, but..

"I think I'll pass" his face fell at my words.

"What?"

"That means no Eli" I said grabbing my books as the bell rang.

"I know what it means, but why?"

"Let's just say you have to show me you really want to"

"But I do"

"See you later Eli" I said with a smile and left him sitting there in his seat. As I walked out I bumped into Adam.

"Oh, sorry" I said.

"No, problem. Oh you're the new girl, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Clare"

"Adam. Nice to meet you"

"Same. So Eli told me your a cool guy, maybe we'll talk more sometime"

"Yeah, I would love that" he said with a smile before leaving for his next class. I'm not sure why I said that, but he kinda reminded me of a guy from my old school. A really close friend. And he seems really nice.

I walked towards the cafeteria looking for Ali. Where was that girl? As I walked my thoughts began to wander. Why did I say no to Eli? He was really sweet, and I had fun talking with him. Maybe Jenna was wrong. Maybe she and Eli had never gotten along, so she said it to make him look bad? In that case I was kinda rude. Well, if he asks again, I'll probably say yes. As I kept searching for Ali my eyes found something else. Eli. He was in a corner making out with a girl. My eyes widened. Really? Wow, that's a blow in the gut. I can't believe I actually doubted Jenna. She's gone to school with Eli for who knows how long, of course she would know. I suddenly felt really stupid. I was going to say yes to that jerk. But there was something else to. I was disappointed. I was disappointed that Jenna was right. Then a new feeling came in. Anger. I rolled my eyes as a walked pass them 'accidentally' bumping into them with my bag. I kept walking, but I saw Eli look up. He saw me. Well that should tell him my answer will always be no.

**A/N: What's Eli going to do now? Go after Clare? Talk to her later? Or doesn't he care at all?** **well.. stick around and see! and REVIEW!  
><strong>

**Also, I asked who the girl Ali and Clare were going to share room with should be, and most of you said Imogen. Others were Fiona, Jenna and Bianca. So ****let** **me know which one of these four :) You can keep answering this during the next chapters, since the girl's not coming quite yet ;)**

**One thing left to do... REVIEW!**


	5. Paperball

**A/N: Jenna and KC are not dating in this fic ;) And the best review for last chapter: Emily-Danielle! :) This chapter is for you, hope you like it!  
><strong>

I walked in to the cafeteria and looked around. I saw Ali sitting at a table with Drew. Well, I'm not going to sit there. I looked around again and my eyes stopped on Jenna. She was sitting at a table with Adam and some other guy. I smiled as I walked towards them.

"Hey, Jenna" I smiled at her, even though I didn't really feel like smiling right now.

"Hi, Clare! Sit down" Jenna smiled wide at me and made space for me beside her.

"Thanks" I said as I started to eat my apple.

"This is Adam and KC" Jenna said introducing them "Guys, this is Clare, she's really sweet"

"Hi" I said

"Nice to meet you" this KC guy said.

"Nice to see you again" Adam said.

"You've met?" Jenna asked

"Yeah, we have English together" I said smiling.

"Oh, well that's great! Then KC is the only new one for you at the table"

"Yes" I said laughing. Jenna laughed too.

"What?" Adam asked

"Jenna's acting like this is formal dinner or something" KC said smiling.

"I'm just trying to make her feel welcome"

"You're doing a great job Jenna" I said. And I really meant it. I feel a lot better now, compared to a few minutes ago.

"Hey guys" I looked up and saw a smiling Ali.

"Hey, Ali, why aren't you sitting with Drew anymore?"

"Oh, I was just sitting with him since you weren't here yet. You didn't think I would spend my first lunch here without you?" Ali said in her mocking-threat voice.

"Well, in that case sit"

"If it's okay?" Ali asked the rest.

"Sure" Jenna said happy.

"I'm Adam, and this is KC"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ali"

The rest of lunch went by fast as we had a great time. I was right, Adam was a great guy, and KC was cool too. I'd even forgotten about Eli until KC asked me something. We were the only ones left now, having later classes that the rest.

"Wanna grab a coffee sometime?" He smiled at me. This reminded me so much of Eli. Except Eli's a jerk, and KC sure isn't.

"Sure" I said smiling. KC was a nice guy, but I couldn't help feeling I only did this to piss Eli off.

"Great!" KC smiled. "Well I have to go, but I'll pick you up later?"

"Yeah, Bye" I waved at him. I got up from the table, leaving for my locker. As I walked out of the cafeteria someone grabbed my arm. Eli.

"What do you want?" I said jerking my arm out of his hold. Eli looked to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"Why did you say yes to KC?" What?

"First, how do you know that? And second, it's none of your business"

"I heard since I was going to talk to you, and yes it is my business"

"Why were you going to talk to me?"

"Because.. that's not the point here, why did you say yes?" He seemed a bit angry now. I smirked

"Because he seems like a great guy"

"You met him today"

"So?"

"I've known you longer, and you completely rejected me!"

"Hmm, why is that I wonder?" Eli seemed lost. "Maybe because you're a jerk that asks out one girl, then makes out with another the next minute" Eli's face fell.

"But, that's not me! I'm not like that" I gave him a 'are you kidding me look'

"Do you think I'm blind? Or stupid? You know I saw you earlier"

"Well, yeah, but I can explain that" He said really fast. I raised my eyebrows

"She did it! I didn't want to! I swear. She's always at me like that, against my will! Ask anybody" I laughed at him.

"Bye, Eli"

"Clare" He grabbed my arm.

"What? I have class, and I don't feel like wasting anymore time with you"

"Give me a chance to prove you're wrong?" I thought about it. It could be fun. Let him try. Make him believe he has a chance. And then, as Jenna suggested, reject him.

"Can I stop you?"

"No, but you can let me take you out?" I fake-laughed.

"No. It's not that easy" Eli put his hands in his pockets and looked down. I walked away. He was unbelievable. Getting mad at me for going for a coffee with KC, while he made out with some other chick!

**Eli's POV:**

I looked down as she walked away. That didn't go well. What was wrong with her? Why didn't she want to go out with me? Everybody wants to! I kicked a paper ball that, for some odd reason, was in front of me. But she's gonna want to. When I'm done working my charm on her, she'll be head over heels for me, and won't even remember KC's name. Nobody can resist me, and I can't resist a challenge. I smirked to myself, but it soon faded. Clare was going out with KC. I felt something weird, just the feeling I got earlier when I overheard their conversation. I shook it off. She wasn't going to meet KC, at least not alone. I might just show up, who knows?

**A/N: T****his isn't my best chapter, but hope you guys liked it anyways****! Remember to REVIEW! :)**

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	6. Soaked

**A/N: Thanks for all t****he reviews and notifications! You guys are awesome!** **I'm sorry it took so long to update, but school got in the way.. Oh, and just so you know, since Degrassi is a boarding school in this story, the location of the school and The Dot and etc won't be like in the series :)** **Now, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dergassi... never will :(**

"Ali! I'm not wearing that!" I hopelessly looked at my friend. She was holding up a tight, short black dress.

"Why not? It's sexyyy" She said in a sing-song-voice

"Because, I'm going for coffee, not a celeb party" I said laughing at her defeat. She pouted, but put the dress down.

"Fine, but you still won't get to choose"

"Well, why not? It's not an important date, it's just coffee... with KC" I said

"I know, but you have to look good. KC seems nice"

"Yeah, but I don't think-" Ali interrupted me.

"And Eli might show up..."

"What?"

"I forgot my math book, so I went to get it, and I overheard you guys talking, AND" she said and in a 'don't interrupt me voice' "when you left, he seemed a bit..jealous" Ali said smiling at a top. I raised my eyebrows.

"That doesn't mean he'll show up"

"I know, but IF he does, you have to be ready"

"Ready for what?" Ali turned towards me

"To impress, stupid" I laughed at her

"Fine, just pick out something, BUT I have to approve it!" I smiled at her, and she smiled back

"No worries Clare"

I went into The Dot, and there was KC, sitting at a table for four. I guess he wanted to sit near the window. I looked at myself once again. Ali had chosen black skinny jeans that fit my figure perfect, and a blue top which made my eyes look even more blue. I have no idea how Ali did it, but she made me look amazing, but simple. I went towards KC and sat down. He smiled big at me.

"Clare, you look amazing"

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"I've already ordered some coffees, hope that's ok with you?"

"Yeah, I drink anything" I said smiling sweetly at him.

"Great, so how do you like Degrassi so far?"

"I like it, it's good so far. We'll see what I think after a few weeks" He laughed at that. He has a cute laugh. We talked a few minutes before the coffees came.

"Here you go guys" the waiter said

"Thanks" KC answered.

"So-" I started but got interrupted.

"What is he doing here?" KC asked glaring at something behind me. I turned to see.. well I think you know who. Yeah, that's right, Eli. But that's not what bothered me. He wasn't alone. Under his arm was that girl from earlier. The stupid slut he had made out with. I turned back to KC.

"Seems like he's on a date"

"Yeah, but he never goes out with her. He only makes out with her" Really? I looked at the girl once again.

"Who is she?"

"That's Imogen. She's a weird one, but gorgeous, can't deny it" I gave him a stare

"But, you know, she's to weird for me. And you look way better, trust me" He winked at me, and I smiled. But it soon faded as Imogen came over.

"Hey KC, who's this? The new girl?" She looked at me

"Yes" I answered before KC got the chance.

"Well, since me and KC are so good friends, and I still have to get to know you, new girl, we can sit with you, right?" I raised my eyes and looked at KC. He rolled his eyes.

"I guess so.." he started

"Great!" Imogen said with a way to big smile, and sat down next to KC. Oh, great..

After a few seconds Eli came over with two drinnks

"Ehh, Imogen, why are you sitting there?" He asked

"Well, I thought it would be nice" She said smiling. Eli didn't seem to mind, so he sat down next to me. There was a silence. Well, this is awkward. Obviously there was something KC didn't like about Imogen. Whatever she did or said seemed to annoy him. After a few minutes they were fighting like crazy. I looked at Eli, my eyes pleading him to make them stop.

"Wanna leave?" He asked. I nodded. We got up, and Eli said "We're just going to rob a bank, k?"

No answer. He shrugged, and I giggled at him. He walked towards the door, and I followed. When we got outside he stopped, and I stood besides him. Suddenly he turned towards me.

"You look great" I didn't respond, I just crossed my arms.

"What? What did I do?" I rolled my eyes.

"You came here with her, you knew they were going to end up fighting!" I raised my voice, and took a step towards him.

"Did not!" He took a step too.

"Did to!"

"Did not" We were standing close now, and I had to look up to meet his face.

"Yes you did, you can't fool me" I said in a calmer voice.

"Wanna bet?" He said in an almost whisper, his face closer to mine. I swallowed when I realized how close we were. I looked at his lips. They looked so... stop it! You need to play his game, Clare. I leaned in closer, and he closed his eyes. The second he closed them, I walked away. I smirked, as I heard him come after me a few seconds later.

"That was mean" He said pouting. I laughed at him.

"Oh, so this is funny?"

"Yeah, kinda is" I said.

"Well, let's see how funny you think it is now" What was he talking ab-

"Eli! Let me go!" He carried me bridal style. I hated being so small! Everybody could just lift me up like this, with no problem at all!

"What are you doing, let me go" I said laughing. He walked behind The Dot. And the sighed scared me. A pool! Why the f*ck was there a pool here?

"Eli, no! You don't dare!"

"Oh, trust me, I do" He said smirking.

"No! Let me go now! I'm serious!"

"You don't look so serious" He said amused.

"I am! And if you don't put me down right now, I'll-"

"You'll what? Beat me up?"

"No, I'll—"

"What? I'm so scared to hear, do tell blue eyes" I glared at him

"Put me down, or I'll never ever, not even in your dreams, go out with you"

"Awww, is that the best you can do?" I glared at him again, and he smirked.

"Hope you know how to swim" He said amuzed

"Eli, don't-" Before I could finish he threw me. Somehow he managed to still hold me. I was standing on the edge, as Eli held his arms under mine. If he let's go now, I'll face-plant in the water. I could feel him smirking.

"So, Edwards, unless you have some really good threat right now, you'll meet the pool"

"Actually I do"

"Oh, really?" Think Clare, think!

"I'm waiting" Suddenly an idea popped into my mind. Well, it's better than falling in alone. I got a hold on Eli's arms, and dragged us both into the pool.

I got my head out of the water as I searched for Eli. Where was he? I got the answer when he laid his arms around me.

"You're going to pay for that" he whispered in my ear. For some odd reason it sent shivers down my spine. It must have been the wind. I was going to answer when a voice interrupted me. What was on today? Everybody kept on interrupting me!

"Get out of there! It doesn't open until next week! You know that Eli" I turned to him.

"Sorry, we fell" Eli said, and the man laughed.

"Just get out" And so we did. Well, now I'll have to explain to Ali why I'm soaking wet.

**A/N: Soo? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!  
><strong>

**Btw, check out my other story "Cousin Kat" :)**

**And if you want to follow me on twitter (Norwegian_Bear) I'll follow back :)**

**Now, don't forget to REVIEW!  
><strong>

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	7. Shaking Butt

**A/N: I love all of your reviews! I'm soo happy you like the story! :) So, I just found out something... "Ali" is really written "Alli", so yeah.. haha, now enjoy t****he story!**

I took a deep breath as I opened the door. I closed my eyes, getting myself ready for Alli's scream when she'll see what I've done to 'her' clothes. As nothing happened I opened my eyes. Nobody there. That's weird. I walked towards the kitchen. The sight that met me amused me. Ali had her head in the fridge, searching for food, with her Ipod plugged in, shaking her but to the beat. I smiled to myself as I walked behind her. Why not have some fun. I know Alli gets easily scared so this should be easy. I grabbed her from behind and she screamed like a maniac. She hit her head in the fridge and turned around with a cucumber pointing at me. She was ready to hit. When she saw me her scared face turned into a furious one. I couldn't hold my grin, and her facial expression changed once again. She rolled her eyes while smiling. She took out her plugs and looked at me. Then it came.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I laughed.

"You looked funny" She glared at me.

"You scared me so badly I almost had a heart attack, plus I hit my head real hard" I just smiled at her.

"You're lucky you're my best friend! If not I would of—-"

"What? Hit me with a cucumber?" I said amused. Another glare. Then her face turned confused.

"Eh, Clare? Why are you wet?" Oh, right.. I should have changed first. But it was kinda worth it.

"No reason" I said walking out of the kitchen.

"What? Are you crazy? What did you do? What kind of date did that guy bring you to? What did he do to my perfect outfit?" I laughed at her.

"Jeezz Alli, calm down" I sat down on the couch and she joined me.

"Weeell?" She said as if she was restless.

"Well, KC took me to coffee. And everything went great, but then.." I paused. Alli gave me a 'continue' look. "Then Eli showed up"

"EEEEPP! I knew it!" Her smile grew.

"Alli, I'm not done. He showed up with that make-out-girl" Alli frowned. "And they sat with us. Then KC and Imogen started fighting really bad, so me and Eli left"

"Wait, who's Imogen"

"Who do you think?" I gave her a 'are-you-stupid' look.

"Ohhh..." She said understanding. "And then?"

"Then it started raining" I said smiling.

"Shut up Clare. Tell me"

"We somehow got into an argument and it kinda ended in the pool behind The Dot" Alli smiled viciously.

"Alli..." I warned her.

"Fine, I wont say it"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine" Alli got up, walking towards the kitchen. Suddenly she turned.

"There's a pool?"

"Yeah, it opens next week"

"Hmm.. awesome!" She smiled "Now I'll make dinner, try not to get into trouble"

"I'll try my best mom"

"I bet two weeks"

"What?"

"Two weeks before you give in to Eli" She grinned.

"What? No! I'm not interested in that guy"

"Sure.." She said walking into the kitchen.

I plopped into my bed taking my laptop with me. It was great having dry clothes on again. I turned my laptop on. As I waited for it to start my thoughts drifted of to the date. The funny thing was that KC wasn't part of my thoughts. I found myself smiling a bit. Something's wrong with me. Or, actually, it's not me there's something wring with, it's Eli. He just shows up everywhere. School, class, breaks, The Dot, my thoughts... And his stupid perfectly formed face, with that sexy smirk. Not to mention his abs. Yes, I've kinda seen them. He got wet to, remember? Aghh.. I stroke my hands through my hair. This boy was doing this to a lot of girls. He was gonna get it. Get it bad.

I logged into FaceRange. I had a few new friend requests. One of them from Eli. I accepted, and a minute later a got an IM.

**EliGold: Hey, beauty. Loved the date ;)**

**ClareE: Well, considering you weren't part of it..**

**EliGold: Aww, come on, it was fun**

**ClareE: Yeah, KC's a great guy **

**EliGold: ….**

**ClareE: What's wrong? Your ego got hurt?**

**EliGold: It's to big to get hurt ;)**

**ClareE: That one I can't argue with**

**EliGold: You enjoy arguing with me?**

**ClareE: It's fun sometimes. You know, especially when I win ;)**

**EliGold: I let you**

**ClareE: Do not**

**EliGold: Do to**

**ClareE: You're impossible**

**EliGold: Not impossible, just hard**

**ClareE: Did you say hi just to argue, or was there something you wanted to say?**

**EliGold: Yeah, actually...**

**ClareE: Then tell me, I have to go soon. Alli's making dinner**

**EliGold: Letting the princess do all the hard work, while you have fun?**

**ClareE: What makes you think I have fun?**

**EliGold: You're talking to me ;)**

**ClareE: Ohh, what a joy it is!**

**EliGold: Anyways, I wanted to ask you if you want to help me with my English paper? **

**ClareE: Maybe**

**EliGold: You actually don't have a choice, you're my partner**

**ClareE: Fine, tomorrow**

I signed out before he could reply. The food smell filled my nose, and I ran towards the kitchen. I need food!

**A/N: I'm sorry this is kinda of a filler.. the next one will be better! :) REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	8. Piercing

**A/N: Hey hey! I'm sorry I havn't updated.. Thanks for all the alerts! :) Now enjoy the story!**

"Alli!" I ran towards my best friend who was at her locker. She didn't wake me up today! Can you believe her? I know right, me neither.

"Hi, Clare" She smiled at me.

"Don't 'hi Clare me'" I glared at her.

"What's wrong with you?" She looked confused. Yeah right.

"You didn't wake me up. That's the very reason I look like this. I had 10 minutes to get ready!" Realization showed on her face.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry! My math teacher had me come early today, and I didn't want to wake you too early. I thought you had an alarm"

"Well, I don't" Alli chuckled and I smiled at her.

"Anyways, why do you care how you look? You're the one that always says, and I quote 'school is for learning, not impressing'" Alli had her 'Clare-face' on. Trust me, it was really bad, doesn't look like me at all.

"Well, yeah, but I still prefer not to look like crap"

"Yeah, I know why..." Alli had that smile on her face.

"I'm not even gonna bother fighting with you"

"Because you know I'm right"

"No, because you're the most stubborn person alive" Alli smiled as she tossed her hair behind her shoulders.

"Well, what can I say?" I laughed at her.

"Focus Alli! There's something I want to tell you"

"Ohhh, let me guess!"

"Alli, no, no time for your stupid guesses"

"But-"

"No" Alli frowned.

"Fine. What is it?"

"I want to get a piercing" I grinned at her, waiting for a response. Alli raised her eyebrows.

"A piercing?"

"Yes, in my ear"

"You have one already"

"Yeah, but everybody has that one. I want one farther up" I smiled at her "Like you have" Alli smiled at me.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled at her.

"But wait. Why now? Out of the blue? You've never even mentioned my piercing"

"Well... I had this wierd dream where I had one, and... It looked good"

"You're doing something based on a dream?" She was amuzed now.

"Oh, shut up! You coming with me ot not?"

"Sure! I'm glad you're getting one. It'll look good"

"Thank you" I smiled at her.

"Bet Eli's gonna like it" Alli said as she started running down the hall in her extremly high heels.

"Alli!"

I hate math. It's so freaking boring. I looked at the clock. 10 minutes left. You can do this Clare. I know I'm not the one to not pay attention in class, but can you blame me? This teacher makes math a hundred times less interessting than it is. I know what you're thinking: 'Is that even possible?' Well, yes it is. Mr. Mathews makes miracles. Suddenly I felt a buzz in my pocket. I took out my phone. 1 message from Alli.

**Alli: _Hey! When do you plan on getting your ear pierced?_**

Why not do it as soon as possible? I have this weird habit. When I want something, I have to get it as soon as possible... I know, not the smartest way, but that's just me.

**Clare: _After school? I saw this place near by. _**

**Alli: _Sure, meet you outside?_**

**Clare: _I'll be there :)_**

I looked at the clock. Come on! This was my last hour, and I couldn't wait to get out of here.

I walked out the door, and there was the small, brown headed girl.

"Alli" She turned.

"Ready?"

"Of course, I just have to go get my money"

"And where are they?"

"In our room.."

"Clare.." She wined.

"Alli..." I mocked her.

"Fine, just hurry. I'll wait here" I nodded, and turned in the right direction. As I walked towards my room, I bumped into someone. But lucky for me, I didn't fall.

"Hey watch it" the person said. I look at him.

"I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to!" I faked, and it was obvious.

"Oh, is it you" Eli smiled.

"Yes, it's me" I smiled back

"Well, in that case you're forgiven"

"Great! Now I have to go" I tried to walk past him, but he stepped in front of me, blocking my way.

"Excuse me?"

"Where are you going?" I was in a good mood, why not have fun?

"To meet someone"

"Who?"

"None of you business" I smiled at him, and tried to walk passed him again. I failed.

"Well, it kinda is. You were going to help me with my English paper, remember?"

"Oh, right. That's tonight?"

"It's due tomorrow" Crap.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Not today" Eli looked, disappointed?

"Why?"

"I already told you"

"Clare!"

"What?"

"Are going out with every boy in this school, except me?" Well, this is funny.

"Maybe, none of you business"

"Clare..."

"Jeez, chill your pants, I'm not going out with a boy"

" A girl?"

"Yes"

"You're a lesbian?" He looked confused "No wonder you won't go out with me" I laughed at him.

"I'm not! And if I was, that wouldn't be the reason" I winked at him, and tried to walk pass him again. This time I made it. I ran to my room, and got the money.

**Eli's POV:**

I just stood her as she walked away. What the fuck just happened? Did I get ditched for a boy? A girl? Or for anybody? Did she ditch me to be alone? What the fuck? I walked out of school. Why couldn't I get her to want me? It has never taken me this long before! I'll have to step up my game. If she doesn't like bad-boy-Eli, she'll like... ehh... well... I'll have to ask someone. Maybe that chick she's always with. I'll have to get her number first. Drew!

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! I'll update the next chapter when this story has 50 reviews :) It has 42 now, so it's not to hard, right?**

**xLoveOfMyLifex  
><strong>


	9. Expired Magazines

**A/N: Here's the chapter! It****'s a bit short, but I'll update the next one later today :)**

**Emily-Danielle: Hope the test went well! :)**

"What took you so long?" Alli had her arms crossed.

"Nothing, I just couldn't find my wallet" I sweetly smiled at her, and her tension disappeared.

"Oh, I thought you got in trouble or something" I laughed at her

"In trouble? Little me?" She joined my laugh.

"Come on Clare, we don't have all day" She grabbed my hand dragged me along.

"This is it Alli" I said and waved her over.

"I can't believe I haven't noticed this place before" Alli looked at me. "I've walked pass it every time I've gone to The Dot" I smiled at her.

"Well since you've mostly gone to The Dot to meet up with Drew, you haven't really paid any attention to things around you..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She laughed, and I gave her 'that look'.

"Ok, fine, I might be in my own thoughts most of the time but..."

"No, but!" Alli rolled her eyes.

"Are you gonna get this piercing, or are we gonna stay out here all day?"

"Oh right, let's go" I opened the door, and walked straight to the front desk. The place looked nice, it had a calm feeling about it, which I really needed now.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The lady at the desk asked sweetly.

"I'd like to get my ear pierced"

"Ok, good. Any specific time?"

"Today?" I asked unsure. Maybe I should have gotten a reservation first...

"Well, I have some time in about 20 minutes. Is that good?"

"Yes, thank you"

"You can stay in our waiting room over there if you want to"

"Ok, thanks" I grabbed Alli and walked to the waiting room. There was a couch and a table with a lot of magazines. I sat down and grabbed one.

"You're kidding me, right?" Alli looked at me.

"What?"

"You're gonna read that expired thing?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?"

"We can-" Alli got interrupted by her phone ringing. She searched through her enormous purse before taking out her phone.

"Hello?" She looked confused. Unknown number, probably. "Oh, really?" Her face turned into an evil one as she turned to look at me. Who was that?

"Well, hi _Eli_, what can I do for you?" What? Why was he calling her?

"No, I'm all alone. Clare decided to ditch me today?" What is she doing? I looked at her and tried to understand what she was doing. She just grinned at me, and pulled her hand up, silently telling me to not speak.

"You wanna know what kind of guys Clare like?" What? And he ask Alli? This can't end good!

"Oh, yeah I repeat it since the connection is kinda bad..." Bad connection my ass.

"Well, you see she looooves guys that sing songs to her, and dress up like romeo and-"

"Alli!" I screamed at her trying to catch her phone"

"Oh, that was nothing! Just a girl from the hall... she's annoying, just ignore it"

"Alli, stop it!" I leaned over her trying to get her phone, but she got away, waving her hand desperately at me, as if trying to shake me off.

"Ok, fine, since this is so serious.." She smiled at me "Clare likes real guys. You know? Not the bad boy type, nether the 'be-with-a-girl-for-one-day-then-dump-her-type'" Silence. I guess Eli was talking.

"Well, you have some rumor" Silence. Ahh, what is he saying?

"I don't know... but you should start with showing that this isn't a game" Is he serious? Does he really ask Alli for help? Maybe I was wrong... or not. Yeah, probably not.

"Okay, then. Call me later I have to go. Bye" She hung up. A looked at her.

"Well? What did he say?"

"Oh, nothing much..." Alli put her phone back into her purse.

"Alli!"

"Fine. Clare I think he really likes you" She said in a sing-song-voice.

"Alli... you know he doesn't"

"Wait and see" She winked at me. What did he say? What's he gonna do? Maybe nothing. Alli always gets over excited. Alli picked up one of the old magazines and started reading one. She did it just to avoid conversation. Anybody who knows her even a bit knows she would never read that thing without a hidden reason. I sighed, knowing I wont get anything out of her now. I picked up a magazine and started reading.

"Alli, it hurts" I whined. My ear was freshly pierced, and it stings.

"Stop whining, it looks great!" She smiled at me. Well, she was right. It looked really good. I looked at myself in the mirror when I felt my pocked buzz. A message. I looked at it, and guess who? Eli.

**Eli: _Hey! Meet me at my room when you're done on your date... Have something to show you_**


	10. Blush

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! **

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing! But you already know that...**

I looked at the message. Something to show me? What could it be? I had to admit I was curious, but also tired. I'm not sure if I'm up to any surprises right now. I looked at my phone again. To go, or not to go? Oh, what the hell.

"Alli, I'm going out, I'll be back later" I said as I left our room.

"Have fun..." She answered not looking up from er up-to-date magazine. I walked out and closed the door. I started walking towards his room as I realized I have no clue where it is. I sent him a quick text. Second later a got the room number. I started walking in the right direction, until I found it. I looked at the door. Behind it was Eli. Eli with something to show me. For some odd reason I was kinda nervous. Who knows what he's up to. I knocked. Silence. I knocked again. This time I heard footsteps. A few seconds later Eli opened the door smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Come in" He said and let me walk in. I looked around the room. No surprise yet.

"So, why am I here?" I asked looking around. The place was messy, but not too messy. I mean, it's normal boy mess.

"Well, since you stabbed me in the heart earlier by not doing my English homework-"

"Helping, Eli, not doing" I winked at him.

"Help me" He said smirking. "Anyhow, I had to do it. But since Adam decided have a random party I couldn't stay here, so I had to go somewhere else. I decided to go to the library"

"Oh my gosh! Elijah went to the library! Is that my surprise?" I asked mocking him.

"You're mean. Let me finish" I gestured him to continue.

"When I got there, I found out the gave away free, _signed_, Chuck Palahniuk books" My jaw dropped, and he smirked.

"What?"

"Yes, and I remember you mentioned you like him-"

"Love him" I corrected him

"Love him" He smiled " sooo, I got you one too"

"How? They let you take two?"

"Not really, but one of the girls handing them out was our age and..."

"And you're Eli" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes" He said smug.

"So, where's my book?" I was like a child on Christmas.

"It's right here" He said taking it out of his backpack. I tried to take it. I wanted it.

"Easy, I won't just _give _it to you"

"Why not?" I wined.

"Because you made fun of me" I pouted.

"I'm so, so sorry Eli" I looked at him with my most innocence facial expression. He smirked.

"Well, since you're sooo sorry... show me"

"How?" He smirked.

"Surprise me" I playfully glared at him. Think Clare. What to do? Maybe.. no.. well maybe I could.. yeah, that's gonna work.

"I'm waiting" He said. I took a step closer to him.

"Waiting for what?" I mocked him, as I stepped closer. We had been pretty close from the beginning, so there wasn't much space left.

"You" He said in a whisper.

"Well, maybe if you.." I whispered as my hand went from his shoulder and down his arm.

"If I what?" Eli asked with a, was that a shake in his voice?

"If you.." I talked slowly as my hand got to the book. I snapped it away from him and grinned, as I took a few steps back. Eli just stood there a few seconds then rolled his eyes.

"You're mean, you know that?"

"I've been told" I said as I smiled at him. He was about to answer, but I made my way out of his room. Better to leave him like this. I'm not sure why, but I want him to want me. I want to have the last word, leave him thinking. I'm not sure what I'm thinking right now. My head's a big mess. For a moment there I had forgotten about the book. Eli's perfect face had gotten in the way. But I'm a strong woman. He hasn't proved himself yet. I felt something funny in my tummy. I wish he would already. I don't know how much longer I can pretend this gorgeous boy has no affection on me.

I walked into my room. I was met by Alli.

"So, Clare" She said slowly.

"Yes Alli?" I said with a chuckle.

"What's that?" She pointed to the book.

"It's one of my favorite books, and it's signed!" I grinned, showing her the book.

"Ahh.." Alli looked at it as if trying to figure it out. "Well..."

"You know I love books"

"Yeah, sorry. It's great. I guess. Where did you get it?" She smiled at me.

"Eh, the library?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

"The Library" Alli looked at me. "Clare you were gone 5 minutes. No way you made it to the library and back. Besides, I bet it's closed at this time" I looked at the book. If I told Alli she would overreact.

"Clare..?"

"Yeah, I got it from a friend"

"Eli"

"What, no. Why do you think that?"

"Because you're blushing just by looking at the book" I did? I blushed even harder.

"Oh, well.. I.." Alli smirked at me.

"I knew it" I rolled my eyes.

"So what?"

"Can't you see it? He thought of you. He did something nice for you"

"Yeah, he was nice. So what?"

"So, you were smiling like a stupid girl when you walked in here, and you're blushing by looking at a book! That's not normal Clare" She laughed at me.

"Well, I love books..."

"Clare" Alli looked knowing at me. "you're starting to like him a bit, aren't you?"

"Ugh, Alli!"

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Maybe, I don't know. It could just be my hormones, you know? I mean, have you seen him?" Alli grinned.

"Yes I have" She looked into the air as if picturing him. I laughed at her. "But, Clare there's nothing wrong with that" She smiled at me. "You're a teenage girl, it's normal"

"Yeah, but I'm not caring about it"

"Why? Eli surely has a thing for you. You should take advantage of that"

"Yeah, a play maybe. He's not serious"

"Then don't be serious ether!" Alli grinned at me. I was confused, and Alli noticed. "Well, don't you see? Have a little fun with him! You can make Jenna happy and get some at the same time!"

"How exactly?"

"I'm going to dress you a little different tomorrow, and Eli will be lost, and you my friend will take advantage of that. You know how" She winked at me before continuing "Then when he asks you out, which he will, you can way no. Playing hard to get again!"

"That's confusing"

"I know! That's why it's perfect! It'll mess with him on a different level!" She was so exited, it looked like she had solved world hunger. But could see her point.

"That's actually not a bad idea.." Alli gave me a huge hug.

"This is gonna be so fun! Wish I could see his face when you're gonna say no" I laughed at her. She was right. Why should I play by the rules if he wasn't?

**A/N: That's it for now! Hope you liked it :) Next chapter will be up when I reach 65 reviews! I know you guys will reach that fast, so I'll be sure to have the chapter ready ;)**

**REVIEW! **

**xLoveOfMyLifex  
><strong>


	11. Red flowers

**A/N: Hola! (No, I'm not spanish..) Just wanted to say that I looove all of your reviews! Makes me so happy to know you guys like the story :)**

**Emily-Danielle: Congrats on your A! :D**

** Elisbiotchhh: Haha, thank you! Loved your review :)**

As I closed my locker I heard whistles. I rolled my eyes, but smiled slightly to myself. They had been doing this since I came to school 10 minutes ago. Seriously, I'm used to it, but have they never seen a girl before? I turned around as I heard Alli speak my name.

"See I told you they were going to love the outfit" She smiled at me.

"I know Alli, I look great thank you" I smiled at her.

"You're sooo welcome" She grinned at me. "But I have to go, loverboy's coming"

"What?" Alli was gone, and I was left with no answer. I turned around and understood what she meant. Loverboy my ass. I rolled my eyes at her, even though she was long gone.

"Hey" Eli said as he looked me up and down.

"Hi" I said smiling at him. Not the normal smile, but the 'sexy-smile' as Alli likes to call it. If I was going to trick him, I might as well have as much fun as I can doing it.

"Ehh.." He looked at me and swallowed hard "Nice outfit"

"Well, thank you" I said leaning to the locker.

"So... what inspired this new look" He had stopped staring, and gave me his famous smirk.

"Oh, nothing special. Just felt like it" I looked him directly in his eyes, and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Well, I love it" He smiled. He actually smiled. Not a smirk, a smile!

"You should smile more often, it looks good on you" I blurted out. My eyes turned wide as I realized what I said.

"Well, thank you" He said looking down while.. blushing? That was something new. I smiled at him.

"Mind walking me to class?" He looked up at me.

"Yeah, sure"

"Then let's go. Don't wanna be late"

This class was so boring. I had this class plus another one left. This one was almost over, but the last one was math. I hated math. There isn't really any point for me showing up in that class. I never understand anything so Alli always has to help me after class. I took up my phone and sent a quick text.

**Clare: _Hey! Wanna ditch last class?_**

I put my phone in my la as I pretended to pay attention. After a minute or so, I got a reply.

**Eli: _Sure thing! Meet outside?_**

I smiled.

**Clare: _See you there in a few ;)_**

The bell rang and I hurried out. I was actually kinda exited. Maybe it had to do with me not being tortured in math class? Or maybe it had something to do with the beautiful weather? Or maybe, just maybe, it had something to do with the gorgeous boy waiting for me outside... I walked out of the front doors and there he sat, on one of the steps. He didn't move, so I moved closer. When I was Able to see his face I saw he had his eyes closed. He was leaning back enjoying the sun. No wonder, it had been a rainy week. He looked kinda cute. So peaceful. I smiled, before speaking up.

"Wakey, wakey" He opened one of his eyes looking at me.

"Five more minutes" He said as hi closed his eye again. I laughed at him.

"I'm not your mom waking you up to school"

"The what are you?" He asked smirking, his eyes still closed.

"I'm a high school girl waking you up to get you out of school. So get that ass of yours moving, or I'll find someone else" He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"You're right! You look nothing like my mom. Let's go" He winked at me as he got up and started walking. "Well, you coming?" I laughed at him as I walked after him.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Don't know, where do you want to go?"

"If you haven't noticed I'm new here. I've just learned to find my locker, don't expect me to know what's in this town" He smirked at me. God, stop it.

"When you put it that way..." He seemed to be thinking. "Wanna go to a valley?"

"A valley?"

"Yeah, it's nearby and it's really cool. It has view over the city, and with this sunny day it's gonna look amazing"

"That sounds awesome. Let's go" Wow, I didn't expect that from Eli. He doesn't really seem like a guy to take you to a valley to look at the city. I thought he was more of a party guy. Maybe he's that too. I have no clue. Something just hit me. I don't really know much about him. Maybe I can change that.

Wow. That was the only word that came to my mind. It was beautiful. The valley was covered in fresh green with some yellow flowers. If you looked closer you could even spot some red ones. I wonder if it's roses... The sun gave all a last touch. It was simply amazing. I turned around and looked at the city. It seemed so quiet and peaceful from here. No stressed students. No drama. No problems. Just a dreamy city lying quietly in the sun. I stared in awe for a moment before I remembered I wasn't alone. I looked at Eli. He was watching the city. He looked so different. The sun touched his face in ways I can't describe, and he looked so peaceful. He looked happy. Not like the Eli you would know from school. Seeing him like this made me wonder if 'school-Eli' was an act. Probably not. It's like watching a troubled kid sleep. It looks like a different person. Suddenly Eli turned towards me.

"Like it?" he asked with a smile. Again, a smile. I couldn't help but smile.

"I love it Eli, it's beautiful" He smirked.

"Well, yeah. It is. It's amazing only a few people know about it"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Most people here don't have time to go out and look for new places. You know? They're busy all the time. And the kids our age aren't really the outdoor-types" I chuckled.

"This is gonna sound weird, but that makes sense"

"I don't mind though. If everybody knew, it would never be the same. It would definitely be turned into a party place. I mean it's perfect" he smirked "It's far away, so the cops won't notice. Our parents would never expect us to be here—"

"You've though of this before, haven't you?" I asked amused.

"A few times" he admitted. "But I've never done it" He sat down. I followed his gesture.

"So how did you find this place? I never thought you would be an outdoor-person"

"Don't judge a book by it's cover Clare" He winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"So?"

"I knew this girl. She showed it to me. She was a real nature-girl. She loved getting away from the city. And as I never did anything than party, she decided I needed some 'air'" He chuckled.

"So I was right. You're not an outside-type. You're a party guy" I grinned at him.

"Maybe... doesn't matter. You shouldn't judge people"

"Even if I'm right?" It was his time to roll his eyes.

"Even then"

"So this girl. She sound sweet. You still know her?"

"Not really.. she's not here anymore"

"Oh, she moved? That's too bad" Eli smirked. Not his normal smirk though. This one was more of a 'sure-smirk'. Oh great, now I'm giving names to his smirks. Haha, I'm weird...

"So tell me more about you" Eli said looking at me.

"Well.."

**A/N: So, 70 reviews = next chapter? sounds good? :)**

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	12. Funny Feeling

**A/N: WOW! Almost 15 reviews last chapter! You guys are the best! I uploaded the last chapter, like what? Yesterday?** **Love all you're reviews :) Hope you like this chapter. Seems like you guys really like this story, so I hope I don't dissapoint anybody with any chapters :)**

"So tell me more about you" Eli said looking at me.

"Well.." What to say?

"I'm Clare-" I was interrupted

"and you're kinda new, I know that, something else" he smirked at me.

"Well, like what?"

"Don't know. The basic stuff. You know..family, movies stuff like that"

"Well, I'm an only child. My best friend is Alli, as you probably know.. I like comedies, my favorite actor is Johnny Depp-"

"He's old" Eli laughed at me.

"Doesn't matter" I hit him playfully "He's THE best. Nobody compares. Besides, he still looks good!" I defended my longtime idol.

"If you say so..." he tried not to laugh. That earned him a glare from me. Not a real one of course.

"At least my favorite actor has talent. I bet yours is ether some talentless blonde girl, or an emotional dude I've never heard of" I teased him

"Again with the judging" He teased back.

"Actually it's Gary Oldman"

"Really? I love him! Not as much as Johnny of course but.."

"You know he has played in other movies than Harry Potter, right?"

"Now who's judging?"

"I'm not judging... I just.." he paused "presumed" he finally said. I laughed at him

"That's the same thing!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Yeah it is"

"Say it again and you'll pay"

"It is the same thing" I said confidently.

"You asked for it Edwards" Eli got up, and as an instinct I did too.

"You better run" Eli warned me

"If not...?"

"You'll find out" he said smirking.

"In that case, I think I'll just..." I ran. Just for the fun of it really, I can't imagine Eli really doing anything to me. Except maybe tickle me. In that case, I better run faster! It didn't take long, maybe a few seconds, before he caught up to me, and put his hands around me from the back.

"When did you become such a fast runner?" I asked while laughing. He had picked me up and started twirling us around.

"Always been" he answered. I tried to get out of his arms. Somehow this caused Eli to trip. He let go of me, but since I didn't land right I took a grab on him, for support. Long story short, we ended up on the ground, both of us. None harm done, really. I laughed with my eyes closed and I could hear Eli chuckle. I opened my eyes and realized he was lying on top of me. I gazed into his eyes as he did the same. I give you my word, there can't be any more captivating eyes than his. The green piercing eyes where out of this world. I mean, I've noticed them before (who hasn't?), but this close..they were just..just.. well, indescribable. Eli leaned a bit closer. My heart skipped a beat as I saw his pink, perfectly formed lips.

"Say stop if you want me to" Eli whispered in a husky voice. Oh Gosh, that voice was something...

"Ehh.." I said in an unheard voice. What to do? I want him to, but no! No way, what will Alli say? No, never mind.. What will Jenna say?

His lips were so close, and before I knew it they were on mine. He kissed me sweetly and I gladly replied. I got this funny, warm feeling in my tummy. After a few seconds he deepened the kiss. Before I knew it it turned into a passionate kiss, and I got an urge to get on top. I did so, and guess what? I couldn't think clear anymore. Something was wrong, I couldn't control myself. I loved the feeling of Eli's lips, and his body under mine for that case. Eli took over as he started controlling the kiss again, turning me on my back. He started kissing my jawline and neck. I don't care how many girls his done this to before, he was amazing. He was.. he was.. he was stopping. I opened my eyes, and met his green ones. He smirked.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked quietly

"Naaw.. you're not that good" I said smiling.

"Well in that case I'll stop..."

"Yeah right" I said giving him a peak on his lips, before getting up. Eli smiled looking down at his hands.

We sat on the grass looking at the city one more time. The light was fading, and the sight was indescribable. Suddenly I heard this gorgeous voice say something.

"Soo.. ehh... Clare?"

"Yes?" I said turning towards him.

"Can I ask you something?" I smiled at him.

"You just did"

"Something else" he smiled, but looked a bit... nervous? If he was going to ask me out.. oh my gosh, if he was gonna ask me out, I'll have to say no.. how am I supposed to do that? I mean, look at the gorgeous boy in front of me!

"Do you.. you know, want to.. maybe.. go out with me? I mean, if you want to" He looked around avoiding my eyes as he spoke, but as soon as he finished he looked at me with the cutest smile ever.

"Well..." How am I supposed to say no? Gosh, suck it up Clare! "I don't think that's a good idea.." I said slowly. I don't want to seem harsh.. His face fell.

"Is that a no?" he asked.

"Yeah.." I said getting up.

"But, why? Clare wait, what's going on?" He got up facing me.

"I just.."

"You just what?" Look at him. He had never looked more attractive, I swear! And I was rejecting him. Clearly something was wrong. I mean, I wanted to say yes.. but, just this one time. If he asks me out one more time, I'll give him a chance. Maybe.

"Not this time" I smiled weakly at him

"So, does that mean you'll say yes if I ask again?"

"Maybe.." He smiled

"Go out with me?" He asked hopefully

"No, that doesn't count!" I laughed. He gave a half-hearted smirk as he put his hands in his pockets looking down.

"I have to go.." He didn't say anything, so I started walking.

**Eli's POV:**

What just happened? I had this stinging in my chest. Why did she reject me.. again? This is seriously messed up! What's wrong with me? I have this great time with her, I feel this weird thing, we kiss, and everything's just perfect! Then..then.. I stumble through my 'ask-out' and she says no. She's said no before, but this time was different. I was sure she'd say yes! When the words came out of her mouth.. it was like they went straight through me, leaving this pain.

**A/N: Sooo, what do you think? Let me know! REVIEW! :)**

**xLoveOfMyLifex  
><strong>


	13. Stupid Teenage Movies

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I love them all! :) **

**I'm really sorry you guys had to wait for so long.. and this chapter is embarrassing** **short.. which I'm really sorry for :( I've had a lot to do, but I'll update the next chapter when I get 90 reviews, which is only 5 away, so it'll probably be tonight or tomorrow. Hope that makes it a little better :)**

I looked at myself in the mirror. What have I done? I thought rejecting him would be fun, even satisfying, but no. I feel bad. Like really, really bad. He looked so cute and innocent. How could I say no? You know what the weirdest part is? I regret saying no, not because I may have hurt him, but because I wont be able to go out with him. I suddenly got this urge. I _want_ him to ask me out again. If he does, I'll accept. No doubt. There can't be any doubt. I mean, all I can see is his beautiful face. I touched my lips slowly. I miss his lips.

"Clare!" I jumped away from the mirror, and turned around.

"Oh gosh, Alli! Are you trying to kill me?" She stood in the door frame, arms crossed.

"Where were you today?" She asked emotionless.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Adam said you skipped last class. That's not like you"

"Eh, well.."

"Are you sick?" She looked concerned now.

"No, Alli I'm fine" I smiled at her.

"Then why skip?" She didn't look concerned anymore, just confused. Should I tell her? She'll freak out. But she's always the one that tells me to "live a little", and I could use some advice right now.

"I was with Eli...kinda" Her eyebrows went up, and a sneaky smile spread across her face.

"Oh, really?" I nodded at her, and as soon as I saw her face I rolled my eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Tell me!" She looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"We just stayed outside and talked"

"Talked?"

"Yeah"

"You sure that's the only thing you used your lips for?" She smiled big, and I looked away.

"No way!" I looked at her, and wish I hadn't. She had the hugest grin on her face.

"Alli, calm down"

"I will not calm down" She smiled "Was it good?" I rolled my eyes, but answered with a smile.

"Yeah.."

"I knew it" I chuckled.

"What?"

"Oh, come on Clare. I boy like him has to be a good kisser" I laughed at her.

"So, do you think you'll do it again?" She looked so hopeful. I swear when you talk to Alli about this stuff, she get's so excited you would think she's the one this is about.

"I want to, but-"

"No but. Why but?"

"Because he asked me out" Alli's eyes got big.

"That's awesome!"

"No Alli, it isn't" Confusion stroke her face.

"What? Don't you kinda like him?"

"I said no"

"Why?"

"Because that was the plan remember?"

"Ahh, I see. And you regret saying no. You regret saying no because all you can think of Eli's amazing lips, that you rejected. Meaning you kinda told him to use his perfect lips on someone else-"

"Alli" I said annoyed.

"I'm right, am I not?"

"Maybe..." I said slowly, and to my surprise she smiled.

"Why the heck are you smiling?"

"Well, nothing..just that my babygirl likes Eli" She said this in a sing-song-voice.

"Do, not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Then why do you want him to ask you out again just so you can say yes?"

"What? How do you know?"

"Aha, so it's true!"

"No, it's not! I didn't say that"

"You implied it" She smirked, and I did what I do best, rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't matter anyway. He probably won't ask me out again"

"Why not?"

"Because I've rejected him several times already. _I _wouldn't bother to ask me out again."

"Wait a few days, and if nothing happens, I'll make sure he asks you out again" She smiled at me.

"Aww"

"No emotional Clare, please"

"Haha, you know Jenna's gonna be pissed if I go out with him.."

"That's her problem, Clare"

"But she might be right"

"And might not. Clare she said Drew's a jerk to, and guess what? He's not." I raised an eyebrow at her. She continued.

"She may have had some problems with them some while ago, and wants revenge"

"This isn't a stupid teenage movie Alli" I laughed at her.

"Clare, sweet, sweet Clare" She put her arm around me "stupid teenage movies are based on real life" I smiled at her as we walked to our bedroom. We're still alone in our room, but only for one more week. I wonder what our roommate's gonna be like.


	14. Stupid Blonde Girl

**A/N: Hey hey! :) So I realised something.. I'm probably not in the same timezone as you guys, so when I said I migh update later that night (yesterday) it wasn't really smart of me. You see, I got all the reviews I asked for (:D), but in the middle of the night. This was for you, in the evening :P So yeah.. if I upload at some weird time for you, it's probably because of the time difference ;)**

**Anyways, I love the reviews! Thank you :) Shall we try and get it to 100 reviews? That would be incredible awesome!**

**And no, I don't have a tumblr... :/**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Not Degrassi, and therefore none of the characters.  
><strong>

**Now, enogh of my rambling.. enjoy the next chapter! **

I tapped my pencil against my book. I looked at the clock again. 3 more minutes until class' supposed to start. Where is he? He is never late. This is English! He's favorite subject. I looked at the clock again. It hasn't moved. I looked at the door. No Eli. Seriously where is he? I bit my lover lip. I have no clue why I'm nervous. I mean, it's not my fault if he's late. It's crazy. After I talked to Alli last night, Eli's been the only thing on my mind. His perfect looks... and that voice.. and those eyes. Eyes that were supposed to be here now. I want him to be here. I don't want to sit all alone. I looked at the clock one more time. 1 minute left. Seconds passed feeling like hours, when a dark dressed boy entered. I felt relieved, no clue why, so don't ask. I smiled, but it soon faded. Eli went right pass me and sat down beside some blonde chick. She smiled hugely at him as she twirled her hair around her finger. Stupid bimbo. Wow, Clare, cool it. That's not your kind of language. Eli said something looking straight forward, ignoring the blonde. She didn't seem to notice, since she laughed. Or maybe he wasn't ignoring her. He turned towards her and smirked. He smirked at her! Smirked! He's not supposed to smirk at anybody else besides me! I mean I'm.. I am his.. well, friend. I guess. If he even consider me a friend now.. I turned my sight away from Eli as the teacher walked in.

3 more minutes. Deja Vu. Except this time, there's 3 minutes until class ends. It's so weird. I love English, and it usually goes by so fast. But today, it has gone by so slow, and I've wanted it to end faster. That's a first time! This class has been annoying. I mean the teacher hasn't done anything, she's still my favorite teacher, but Eli's been on my mind. I don't like thinking about him. I'm not supposed to think about him. But that doesn't mater. That chick over there.. who does she think she is? The bell rang, and I gathered my things quickly. I walked out of class, and waited by the door. I had to talk to Eli. Students came out of the class, but no Eli yet. I crossed my arms. What was taking him so long? After a few more moments the blonde girl came out smiling as she looked back. That's weird. Eli came soon after, a smirk on his face. I glared at him.

"Hi Eli" I said with a smile. No point in being angry now.

"Hi" He said walking smug away.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to talk to you"

"Talk then" He said still walking. I kept walking with him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"Or something" He smirked at me, and I'm sure I got a confused expression. He continued "No worries Clare, I'm not mad"

"Then why are you acting weird?"

"Weird?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. You're acting weird"

"How?"

"You're... well, you know" He chuckled

"No, I don't know. Enlighten me" He stopped to look at me.

"You ignored me during class"

"Clare, we sat on different sides of the class, and in case you don't know, it's kinda not allowed to scream across the room during lessons" I rolled my eyes at him

"The seat next to me was empty"

"I know" His expression was blank

"Then..." It was his time to roll his eyes.

"My world doesn't surround around you Clare. I can sit next to who I want to" He looked annoyed. I frowned.

"So you chose that stupid blonde girl?"

"She's not stupid, and it's not really any of your business"

"I bet she's as fake as she looks"

"She's not! She's realer than you" My eyes widened

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're so confusing. You hate me, tell me to stay away, then seem to like me. We even _kiss_, but you reject me for the millionth time. Then you just walk away. And the day after that you're mad at me for not sitting with you in class? Do you want an apology or something? Because you're not getting one. Stephanie, the 'stupid' girl is actually very nice" He's right.. What am I doing?

"Nothing to say Edwards?"

"What am I supposed to say?" I was annoyed. I can't believe this talk turned against me.

"You can say sorry"

"For what?"

"Calling her stupid and fake"

"I don't know her, so I'm not apologizing"

"Not to her, to me. I know her"

"And?"

"She's not fake or stupid" He looked annoyed to. When did it become his job to defend this girl?

"Fine. Sorry" He rolled his eyes.

"Now what?" I asked annoyed, glaring at him.

"Nothing"

"I have to go to class"

"Yeah, me too"

"Fine, bye" He didn't say anything. He just walked away. Stupid boy. What's wrong with him? Just because I'm giving him mixed signals, he doesn't have to act like this! I mean, yeah, I'm kinda using him, but he doesn't know that! And I don't want to use him anymore. I want to get to know him. But right now, it seems as Stephanie has a greater chance than me.

I looked around for Alli. She was supposed to meet me here for lunch. I've been waiting for 5 minutes now, and trust me, I'm not in the mood. Suddenly I heard a pair of heels, and a few seconds later Alli came from behind the corner. She smiled at me. I gave her a weak smile back.

"Hi Clare-Bear"

"Alli.."

"Sorry, but it's so cute" I rolled my eyes.

"Where were you, you're 5 minutes late"

"Sorry, mom" She chuckled "I met Drew in the hall, and it was hard getting away" Of course. Drew. Her dream boy. Also known as friend of Eli.

"What's wrong?" Alli asked.

"Let's get a table and some food in the cafeteria"

"Fine, but you're not getting away. You're going to talk"

We sat down at a table, and I had no choice but to talk. I told her about this morning. About Eli and Stephanie, and about our talk that didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to. After spilling to her I studied her face. She was thinking.

"Well?" I asked.

"Ehh..." She stared at me "I'm not sure what to say"

"I know right, confusing"

"Yeah, kinda, but not really" I raised my eyebrow. "I mean, it's kinda normal to not be the hugest fan of the girl that rejects you time after time"

"Yeah, maybe but.."

"Clare, you're a great girl, but he's not gonna keep trying forever" I looked down, then up at Alli again.

"I know that, but.. That stupid blonde girl-" Alli gave me a look "I mean, that blonde girl.." She smiled weakly at me.

"It's not to be mean, but that's kinda what trigged this problem"

"I know, I know. Anyways, that blonde girl. How can he just go on and flirt with her so soon"

"Clare, you were never together" She looked amused now. This is so confusing! She's right, I'm acting like I have something to say in this. I actually don't. I said no.

"Ehh, Clare, is that her?" She pointed behind me. I turned around to. At a table in the other end sat Eli and a blonde chick.

"Yep, that's her alright.."

"She's pretty" Alli said nonchalantly. I gave her a look.

"Sorry" I looked at them again. He was smiling. I frowned as I turned back to Alli. I sighted picking my nasty cafeteria food.

"We need to start to bring our own food" I said.

"Clare, don't worry. We'll fix this"

"So you'll make us sandwiches?"

"No, I mean, we'll fix this little bump in the ride with Eli" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Trust me" She smiled at me.

**A/N: Btw, I have a lot planned out for this story. It's not gonna end anytime soon, so just keepr reading :)**

**Remember to review! I know you want to! :*  
><strong>


	15. New Friend

**A/N: Finnaly an update! :)** **I'm sorry it took so long. I was going to update yesterday, but fanfiction wouldn't let me log in. But I'm updating now, yay! **

**This story has more than 100 reviews! that's so sick! THANK YOU!**

Friday. Finally Friday! I can't even describe how much I need a brake from school. I mean, I'm doing well and all, but I get so tired. I have tons of homework, and next week will be even worse. I'm lucky if I'll ever get a weekend which I don't have to spend doing homework with Alli. I ate my lunch slowly enjoying the sun touching my face. I sat outside at a table alone since Alli was with cute little Drew, and Jenna was too much of a baby to go out in the "cold". Give me a break. As long as there's no snow, I'm good. I took another bite of my _home brought _food. Yes, I convinced Alli to make us sandwiches. I had a smug look on my face, even though I knew I was alone. I chuckled at myself.

"You need to get more friends Clare" I said to myself.

"You can start with me?" A sweet voice asked. I turned around, and there stood a guy with light brown hair. He was smiling at me and I gladly returned his smile. He looked a bit familiar.

"I mean, can I sit? The cafeteria is too crowded and that table is broken" He pointed to a table a few feet away.

"Yeah, sure" I said smiling at him. "What happened to the table anyways? It was fine yesterday.."

"Fits broke it" He said bluntly as if he was talking about the weather.

"Ok? Who's Fits?" The guy took out his lunch and looked at me, realization suddenly hitting his face.

"Oh, right, you're new here" He smiled "Fits a jerk, that's not worth getting to know"

"Well, good to know" I laughed a little "If he's the table-breaking-guy" I said joking.

"Yeah, I mean that's absolutely the worst thing he's ever done" The guy joked as well. I smiled at him. There was something about him.

"What's your name?" I blurted.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Adam" He smiled at me, reaching out his hand for me to shake. I took his hand in mine, shaking it.

"I'm Clare, nice to meet you"

"Ditto" He said taking back his hand to take a huge bite of his sandwich. He looked so familiar... I felt my eyebrows rise as I remembered.

"You're from my English class, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but we've never talked. I think" He pretended to think hard and I chuckled at him.

"No, I don't think we have"

"Well, we'll fix that right now" He smiled at me and I smiled back. He was easy being around.

"Look at the time flying by" Adam said looking at his none existing clock. I chuckled at him. We'd spent lunch talking, and let me say: he's one of the sweetest guys I've ever met.

"How long until class?"

"Well, if we're going to follow this clock... two hours?" He looked at his wrist confused. I couldn't help but shake my head at him, smiling.

"Come on, we're going to be late"

"Ughhh" Adam whined.

"Adam... it's English"

"No it's not, I have math"

"Ok, fine it's not, but we have English tomorrow, and I'll sit with you if you get your lazy ass to class" Adam smirked. A smirk reminding me of a specific someone.

"What makes you think I want to sit with you?"

"Considering you've been sitting out in the cold with me all lunch... and I might bring an extra sandwich tomorrow..."

"Done" He said slamming his hand on the table, as to close the deal. He got up and dragged me inside.

"Where were you?" Alli asked waving her hands around. I sat in the library reading a book. I had math, but our teacher was sick, so we were free to do what we felt like.

"Um, class?"

"No, I mean all day! Morning, lunch, after lunch..." She counted on her fingers.

"Well lets see.." I said amused at her. "First at my lockers, the class, then lunch outside, then class. In other words I've had an very interesting day" Alli glared at me.

"You've been avoiding me"

"What? Me? You've been stuck to Drew all day" Alli sat down.

"I left him after 10 mins in lunch to find you, but you were nowhere to be found"

"Oh.. I didn't know you were looking. I was outside. Jenna knew"

"I couldn't find Jenna" She paused. "Wait if you were outside and Jenna _knew _that means she wasn't with you? You sat alone?" I chuckled at her.

"I know more people, not only you and Jenna"

"I just thought you and Eli weren't really on the best side-"

"Not him Alli.." Her eyebrows rose.

"Then who?"

"I met this guy from my English class, Adam. He's really cool" Alli rolled her eyes at me, smiling.

"Clare..."

"No, not like that. He's really sweet! Like the brother I never had!" I grinned at her. She knew how much I've always wanted a brother.

"You seem happy"

"I am. You should meet him. He's awesome"

"You've only been with him once" Alli said amused.

"So what. At least I don't fall in love with guys after 5 mins..."

"Fine, guilty, I admit it" She said throwing her hair back while chuckling. I smiled at her before realizing something.

"Alli, why are you here?"

"Excuse me?" She said fake-hurt.

"I mean.. don't you have to be in class"

"No, our science teacher is 'sick'" She put air quotes around sick. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I saw him getting in his car with some woman-"

"That doesn't mean-"

"Kissing her" Alli looked amused. I laughed at her, realizing something else.

"Alli!"

"YES!" She said dramatically

"Our math teacher, who by the way is a woman, is also sick. Like right now" We looked at each other, trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably. Laughter filled the room, and a grumpy elder woman came yelling at us to keep it down.

"Sorry" I said. Alli sitting besides me, trying to stay still

"Damn, that old woman knows how to yell in a library" I laughed at her, putting my book away. I probably won't be reading much, now that Alli keeps me company.

"Oh, right, I meant to tell you something"

"Shoot" I said.

"Mr. Simpson told me that our roommate will be here this Friday, and that we should meet her, help her put her things in etc."

"On a Friday night?"

"Don't pretend you have something better to do" Alli teased me. My answer was sticking my under lip out, faking hurt.

"He didn't tell me her name though... which is kind of weird" I shrugged.

"Maybe he forgot"

"Yeah, maybe" Alli picked at her nails. "So wanna go to the mall with me tonight. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, I have a lot to do..."

"Excuses, excuses" She said. "So, at three o'clock?"

"Alli..."

"Clare..."

"Why do I have to go? I have to use my money carefully"

"You know that's bullshit Clare, you're loaded. We both are" She said smugly. She was right. Our mothers had always been great friends, and once they decided to play lotto, together. And guess what? They won loads. I smiled at the memory. But we didn't really tell people, we didn't want fake-friends around us only for money.

"You're smiling, does that mean I'm winning?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm not really in the mood.."

"Clare, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaas?"

"Give me a reason to" I said a bit amused by Alli's desperate desire.

"I. Want. To. Shop." She said slowly, as if talking to a baby. I smiled at her. "And then we can go watch a movie, and buy some candy and have a real girls night"

"It's school night" I said.

"So?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Fine"

"Eeep!"

**A/N: Hope you liked it! If you did REVIEW, if not REVIEW ;) I love to read your reviews. Next chapter will probably be up on Monday. **

**Spoiler: Eli will be at the mall...**

**BTW: Valentines is coming up.. should I write a Valentines Day special? Like a short story with 2-3 chapters? :)**

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	16. Valentines Day AN

**A/N: So I've written a Valentines Day Special! Check it out! ;)**

**It's a 3 chapter story, and I would love to get some reviews and see what you guys think! As a Valentines Day present? O:)**

**I'll update "Bad Boy?" tomorrow, promise ;)**

**Oh, and btw: are any of you going to a degrassi party? If so: HAVE FUN!  
><strong>

**xLoveOfMyLifex  
><strong>


	17. Shopping?

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I had loads to do yesterday, and then fanfiction wouldn't let me login.. arrrg! Anywho, here it is! :)**

I almost tumbled as Alli dragged me into the mall. She stopped to look around, probably to decide which shop to enter first. I took the opportunity to fix my shirt, which Alli had been dragging, and make myself stand safely on my feet.

"Ok, I got it!" She said, turning towards me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Let's hear it" I said.

"First we're going to shop, then eat something light.. then shop.. then see what movies are one, then maybe shop some more" I rolled my eyes, but she continued "Then buy some candy and go home to have girl night" She smiled hugely.

"Girls night after all of that?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yea, you know talk and play games and stuff" I laughed at her.

"Whatever"

"Great, now let's start!"

"Alli, this is the fifth outfit I've tried in the 100th store" I wined.

"Oh, shut up. You know you love the clothes you've bought" She said while looking at me in, debating if the outfit is worth buying or not. I sighted. She was right, I really liked them, but I was sick of shopping, and I was hungry. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I don't want this one, it's weird"

"Yeah, you're right" she said tilting her head a bit. Take it off.

"And I'm hungry"

"Stop whining"

"Alli" I wined some more, making her laugh.

"Fine, I'm actually a bit hungry myself. Change back and we'll go and find something to eat" I did as she said. This had already been an exhausting day. Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with Alli, and I actually like shopping, just not today. I don't know why. I've been kinda down the past few days. I got dressed before walking out to find Alli already looking at a menu across the hall? Or maybe street? Whatever you call the space between shops at a mall. I walked towards her.

"Found anything?"

"They have pizza to go. Want a slice?" I didn't get a chance to reply before she continued "I was thinking we shouldn't eat to much, so we'll have room for movie snacks" That actually makes sense.

"Yeah, sound's like a plan"

"I'm so full" I said taking the last bite. Who knew this pizza was so filling?

"I know! This is not a teenage girl slice. It's meant for truck drivers I bet!" Alli said leaning back in her chair. I laughed at her.

"Hey Clare, who's that girl? She seems familiar" She said frowning. I turned to look. As my eyes met the girl my jaw clenched.

"It's the stupid blonde-not-bimbo-girl" I said kinda angry.

"Oh" Alli said, as if regretting she had brought it up.

"What is she doing here all alone?" I asked.

"Don't know. Maybe she's not"

"What? You can see she's here. How could she not be?" I looked at Alli confused.

"You're so stupid Clare" Alli said amused "I meant that she might not be alone"

"Oh.." I said feeling a bit stupid.

"But you know, that's what jealousy does to you" Alli said looking away, twirling her hair around her finger.

"What? No"

"Yea id does"

"Yeah, but I'm not. I mean look at her!"

"She's pretty" Alli said bluntly, and I glared at her.

"Oh, I mean, yeah look at her! She's really.. unpretty" Alli acted angry, and I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"But, Clare-"

"Let it be Alli, let's go and check out the movies" I smiled at her. The blonde girl was here alone. Maybe she and Eli didn't get off to well after all..

"There's Eli too.." Alli said slowly. What? I turned my head. She was right. Coming from behind the corner with who drinks in his hand, was Eli. My eyes flinched from Eli to Blondie, then back to Eli. He looked, he looked.. well.. really good. Oh, leave the trying to be innocent, he looked hot! I mean like really, really hot! He had his hair away from his forehead, showing of his perfectly formed face even more. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, and a _white_ t-shirt! White! He never wears white! I looked down at my hands, then back up at Eli. He looked really good in white. It just gave him a different scene, kind of. He said something to the girl, and she smiled taking one of the drinks from him. She said something, making him smirk. I could feel my cheeks heat up. No it was not a blush, it was anger. Who did she think she was, making him smirk. She said something more, and he nodded following her somewhere else. I could feel my stare burning wholes in their necks.

"Ehh, Clare?" Alli said carefully.

"What?" I snapped.

"Don't explode please" I rolled my eyes at her, and put up a smile. I did not feel like smiling, but what could I do?

"Movies?" I asked shortly, fearing my voice would give away my anger. Alli looked at me knowingly.

"Suure" She said getting up. "But you know it would be a lot more fun if we did something else" She looked at me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like making Eli regret coming her with that girl" I raised my eyebrows.

"How?"

"Well, you know that awesome outfit?"

"Yeah.." I said trying to figure out what was going on in that head of hers.

"You put it on, the we find some cute guy-"

"Alli" I said amused. It actually sounded kinda fun, and you know Eli deserves it.

"Yes, Clare" She said folding her hands, being a 'good girl'. I rolled my eyes at her.

"What we have to get him back! He can't just show up here dressed like that, making you drop dead!" Alli waved her hands around.

"I did not-"

"You were staring like you've never seen a boy before"

"Ehh.. umm"

"Exactly. Now we'll have to get him back"

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind" I quoted.

"Well that's a price I'm willing to pay" She said laughing at me.

"Ugh, fine" I sad giving in. Alli grinned at me, taking my hand and dragging me into a bathroom.

Wow. I looked good. I wore a pair of light shorts, with a dark top, matching my dark boots. It was not what I would normally wear, not that I don't have the body for it because I do, but you know, not my type of clothes. More like Alli-style. **(pic on my profile)** But nevertheless, I loved the outfit. I smirked as I imagined Eli's reaction.

"I told you it looked good on you" Alli said grinning at med. I smiled at her, turning a bit to look at myself from the back. Well, what can I say..

"Yeah I know, it makes your butt look goood" Alli said singing the last word. I slapped her playfully.

"Well, let's go then" I said smiling.

"Let's"

"Yeah, we're not very smart" I said laughing at Alli. We never thought that we actually had no idea where Eli was. But on the bright side, the outfit was definitely working. Guys gave me looks and smiles, as always. I smirked to myself. I need to dress like this more often. My confidence shoots through the roof.

"Oh, look!" Alli exclaimed. I looked the way she was pointing, and there, at a table, was Eli. He looked bored as Blondie talked. I smirked.

"So?" I asked looking at Alli.

"So you walk past them, pretending not to notice him"

"Yeah, 'couse that's not weird at all. Just walking by, to nowhere at all"

"Um, well, you can.." She looked around. "Got it" She smiled turning towards me. "I'll be in that store, then I call you. You talk on the phone with me, walking past them to meet up with me" She clapped her hands together, marking she was done talking.

"Not bad" I said "but what about that boy..?" I asked. If I was going to make Eli regret bringing the blonde chick, I had to do it properly.

"Weell" Alli said looking around. Her eyes stopped at two boys. "Oh, look! I know them. They're in my math class" She smiled.

"Ok, fine" I said looking at them. They didn't look bad, not at all. The one to the right actually looked really good. Not compared to Eli though.. *cough*

"Well, go to you're shop Alli" I said smiling.

"Oh, yeah! I'm on my way" She said tripping towards the store. It's a miracle she hasn't stumbled in those heels yet. I shook my head, laughing for myself. I waited for her call. It didn't take to long for my phone to vibrate. I answered it and Alli started talking as I made my way towards Eli. I made sure to walk close enough for him to see me, but not seem suspicious. I talked to Alli, asking where she was, telling her I couldn't see her. I pretended to stop and look around for bit. I smiled as I noticed Eli's eyes on me. "Suddenly" I saw Alli, making me way towards her again. When I stood besides her she was grinning. She had already talked to the boys. I could tell. I mean, why else would they be standing besides her ready to introduce themselves? I smiled at them as they talked.

"I'm Pete and this is Simon" The cute guy said. You know, the attractive one?

"Nice to meet you" I smiled "I'm Clare"

"Nice name" Pete said. I turned a bit. Yup, Eli was watching. I smiled flirtatiously at Pete.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh, you know, hunting elephants" He answered. I laughed.

"Well, in that case. Might I join?" He smirked. It looked weird. Not really weird, but not naturally. Yeah, that's it. Eli's smirk comes naturally.

"You sure can. Wanna get some snacks? Maybe a coffee?" He asked. I was still full from the pizza, but hey, why not?

"Sure" I said smiling. "Alli do you wanna..?" I turned my head towards Alli, but she was nowhere to be found. "Umm, what happened to Alli and Simon?"

"Don't know.." He looked around. I felt my butt vibrate. I took out my phone and looked at the screen.

"They went to watch a movie" I said chuckling.

"Oh, well then I guess we'll be eating alone" I nodded while smiling at him.

"Let's go" He said. To my surprise he went towards the place Eli was eating. No wait, he's not really eating. His plate is untouched and he's looking into space, resting his head in his right hand. Looks like Blondie's boring. I smirked as Pete chose a table near them. I sat down, and Pete spoke.

"So which school are you from?"

"Degrassi" I said a bit louder than I should have. I saw Eli turning his head a bit, looking at me. I swear I saw his eyes turn dark for a second. But he looked normal now. Well, as normal as Eli can be. It must have been the light playing a trick on me. I turned to Pete and we continued talking. We talked about everything and nothing. It turns out he's a great guy. He's easy to be with. I smiled at him, and as I was going to say something I saw Eli getting up. He came our way, and I saw the blonde chick look after him, glaring at me. Eli stopped in front of our table. I looked up at him.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

**A/N: So? How was it? :) REVIEW and let me know! Next chapter up at 120 reviews! I'm leaving on vacation on Sunday, so if you reach it before then you get the chapter, if not you'll have to wait a week! ;)  
><strong>

**BTW, I'm updating Valentines Day Special tomorrow! Didn't have time to do it today... sorry**

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	18. Eatable food?

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I asked for 120 reviews and got 132! In one night! Here's the chapter, hope you like it!** **:)**

"Can I help you?" I asked. Eli shifted his weight from his right foot to his left, before answering.

"Can I talk to you Clare?" he said rather quietly.

"Why?" I said showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Just come and talk to me, will you?" He said looking at Pete for a second. I pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Fine. I'll be right back, don't miss me too much" I said winking at Pete, just to make sure Eli got the point. I saw Eli rolling his eyes.

"Come on" He said taking my hand as he walked away.

He stopped in a hallway, empty of people. I shook my hand out of his, as I leaned against the wall. He looked down and I raised my eyebrows at him

"So?" I asked. He looked up at me, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Who is he?"

"Who?"

"The guy you were with?"

"Oh, the one I was having a good time with before someone rudely interrupted?" Eli rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that one"

"That's Pete"

"And?"

"And I just met him, and he's amazing"

"What's so amazing about him?" Eli asked bluntly.

"Have you seen him?"

"Umm, yeah?" Eli said. I could see he was a bit uncomfortable.

"He's a great guy Eli. And I enjoy being with him" Eli suddenly spoke in a more angry voice, taking his hands out of his pockets.

"You seemed to be enjoying hanging out with me too! Still that didn't stop you from stabbing my heart several times!" My eyes widened. "I don't get you! What do you want? Is anything even good enough for you? I swear if I didn't know better I'd say you're a stuck up bitch!" Ouch. I opened up my mouth, but didn't get a chance to speak. "Ether that, or you just hate me, and enjoy playing with my emotions" He said, the angry voice replaced with a hurting one. I closed my eyes. He didn't say anything so I opened my eyes again.

"Look Eli-"

"It doesn't matter" he looked away "Have fun with Pete" He started walking away, bu I caught his arm.

"Wait" I said, and he stopped. "Eli I.." I was at a loss of word. How do I reply to that? 'I'm sorry but I thought it would be fun to mess with you, but then I started liking you, so instead of telling you I decided to mess some more with you'? No, that's not how you reply to that. I swallowed hard. I don't know what to say.

"I'll be leaving now" Eli said, turning around.

"No" I said. Say something.

"Ok, look. I know I haven't been the nicest person towards you, but..but you don't treat girls the way you should ether!" I regretted saying that as soon as the words left my lips. Eli turned around, facing me.

"Wow" he said "Being shallow much?"

"How am I the shallow one?"

"Judging me like that!"

"It's true though!" I said. Our voices getting angrier as we spoke.

"I used to do that, yes! But that's in the past!"

"What?" I couldn't believe him "You're out with that blonde chick right now!"

"She's a family friend!"

"Fine, maybe she is, but how about the other girls?"

"What girls?"

"Don't act stupid. I've only been here a couple of weeks, and I've seen you with almost 5 girls already!"

"That's not the same. I don't feel anything toward them"

"So? That doesn't give you the right to treat them like that"

"But-"

"No buts. This is exactly what I'm talking about! You get mad at me for making you think I like you. You feel stupid and used. That's how you make all these girls feel Eli!"

"So you just wanted to teach me a lesson?" His voice cracked at the end.

"Yes" But then I got feelings for you. I wanted to say it, but something made me keep it from him. He looked away, biting his lip.

"This is exactly why.." He mumbled, and I missed the last part.

"What? Exactly why.. what?" He looked at me.

"None of your business" He said. I could hear the sadness in his voice. "It's nobody's business. It's my own shit to bear" He said, his voice cracking again. I looked at him comfused.

"Eli-" I got interrupted.

"Bye Clare. Don't worry. I wont be bothering you anymore. Go have fun with Pete. Try not to make him feel like shit" He walked away, and I was left with a lump in my throat.

I went back to Pete. Trust me when I say Eli's not the only one feeling like shit. I was supposed to make him ask me out again, not make him hate me. Great work Clare. I sat down in my seat and noticed something. Pete wasn't sitting alone. Adam was here too.

"Adam" I sad surprised "what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, studying" I smiled at him

"At the mall?"

"You're so stupid Clare. I'm here to have some fun. Like everybody else" He smiled.

"Yeah, but why here here? You know Pete?"

"Oh, yeah, I met him yesterday"

"Adam's a cool guy. You know him?" Pete said.

"Yeah, not for long though"

"So what's up?" Adam asked.

"The sky" I answered dully.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What? Nothing's wrong" I said, avoiding Adams eyes. Even though I've only known him for a short amount of time, I've realized that he can see straight through me. He can read everybody like open books.

"Yeah sure, and the sky is red" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about it" I said glancing at Pete. Adam seemed to get the clue.

"Hey, Pete, can you go gram me something to eat?"

"Yeah sure" He smiled "What do you want?"

"Number 3 combined with number 7. Except I don't want the majo, and be sure to have all the green stuff on top, not in the middle" He said fast.

"Umm, ok?" Pete said laughing as he got up to get Adam's order.

"Eww, are you gonna eat that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why not?" He shrugged. "Now, talk." I looked at his serious face. It didn't take long before I gave in.

"It's Eli!"

"What did he do to you?" Adam asked.

"Nothing. Or, I don't know! He hates me?"

"Really?" Adam asked raising his eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"What?"

"If he hates you, you must have done some serious stuff. He doesn't usually hate on girls"

"How do you know that?"

"I've known him my entire life! His my best friend" My eyes widened.

"Really? I haven't seen you with him at school"

"We mostly hang out at home. We're neighbors" Adam shrugged.

"Oh" I said.

"So, what happened?"

"He was mad 'couse I 'played with his feelings'. But then I got mad and told him that he treats girls like shit and that he deserved it"

"Ouch" Adam said "That's harsh Clare"

"Yeah, but he does!"

"He has a reason Clare. I'm not saying he has the right to act like he does, but he has his reason" Adam explained calmly.

"What? What kind of reason?"

"I can't tell you that" he smiled weakly "but trust me, what you said, I think it hit him hard. It's a sensitive subject for him" I looked at Adam. Trying to make him continue. He didn't.

"He seemed pretty upset" I said.

"Doesn't surprise me"

"Do you think he'll talk to me again?" I asked looking down at my hands.

"You care about him" Adam said.

"What?"

"You care about Eli" He smiled knwingly.

"No, I'm just wondering!"

"Defensive" He winked at me.

"Adam" I wined.

"Fine, I'll leave it for now" He chuckled "To answer your question, I don't know" I sighted. "He probably will Clare. I'll talk to him tonight and see what's going on in his head" He smiled at me.

"Thank you" I said, smiling. As on clue, Pete showed up.

"They argued a lot with me, thinking I was crazy, but here's your weird food" he said, laying Adams food in front of him.

"Awesome!" Adam said, digging in. I chuckled at him. Then Eli entered my mind, and I felt sad. Maybe I'd stuck my nose in business that wasn't meant for me?

**A/N: I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow, so I won't be able to update for a bit more than week! ****But I'll update the next chapter as soon as I get home, and have around 150 reviews? ;) si? Have a great week everybody! DEGRASSI'S RETURNING!**

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	19. Old Lady

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! As you know I was on vacation, but then when I got back our teacher decided they wanted to bombard us with homework and test -.- But on the bright side, I think you're going to like this chapter..or not.. we'll see haha. **

**IMPORTANT: Adam is not transgendered in this fic. I have nothing against it, I love him! But in this fic I want him as a boy-boy :)**

ADAM'S POV

"Dude open up!" I yelled banging at his door. I swear all that screamo has made him deaf. I stopped for a second, listening. Nothing. I kicked the door again. Nothing. Well, if that's how you want it... I picked up a rock, juggling it in my hands before throwing it at his window. I waited, and waited.

"ELI, GET YOUR STUPID ASS DOWN HERE!" I screamed as loud as I could. Before I knew it, some old lady walked up to me.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked her confused. She hit me with her purse.

"Stop. Yelling. You. Scared. Me" Between every word she hit me.

"Ouch lady, stop hitting me!"

"Then" *hit* "Stop" *hit* "Screaming. Or. I'll-" That's it! I took her purse, and kept it over my head. The old lady to short to reach it.

"Give that back!" She said.

"If you promise not to hit me anymore!" I said looking down at her. Just as I finished the sentence, she hit me. Correction, she kicked me. Hard. Damn that old thing's strong.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, and she kicked me again. In my personal place. I fell down in pain.

"Shit grandma! You're abusive" I chocked out. She took her purse.

"Stop screaming" She said before walking away. Stupid old woman. I tried getting up. Last I checked old women were nice and weak. Stupid... I fixed my clothes as I walked to Eli's door again. I rolled up my sleeves. He better open up. I know he's in there! I banged as hard and fast as I could, occasionally kicking, as I screamed:

"ELI! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T OPEN UP RIGHT NOW, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT FOR A WEEK!"

"Easy there Adam" I female voice said from behind, chuckling. I turned around. Cece. I smiled at her.

"Sorry, Eli.." I simply said pointing at the door.

"Is deaf as usual" She said. She put her grocery bags down, taking a key out of her pocked. She opened up, but didn't walk in.

"Go on, beat his ass for me please" She said winking at me.

"Thank you" I said chuckling. I love that woman. I ran in, and up the stairs. As I approached Eli's bedroom I heard loud music. I rolled my eyes at him. I walked up to his door, trying to go in. It was locked.

"Damn you!" I said. But no response, of course. I let out an annoyed sight.

"ELI OPEN UP!" I scream, banging at his door again. Well, technically this was the first time banging his bedroom door, but you get the point. After a few more kicks I heard the music turn a bit lower. I crossed my arms, patting my foot, as I waited for him to open up. When he did, I threw my hands in the air.

"Finally! God, you're hopeless!" I walked pass him, straight to his bed. I didn't sit down though. Eli stood in the door frame looking confused.

"Umm, hi?" He said.

"Don't you hi me mister!" I said pointing at him.

"Mind telling me what I did?" Eli asked, a bit amused. That idiot.

"Don't you dare smirk at me now!"

"I'm not"

"You're about to"

"Ok, chill man"

"I'm not gonna chill!"

"Dude!" Eli looked really confused.

"I just spent 15 minutes outside your house! _Trying_ to get in, but you're deaf! Like, really Eli, it's like you're not even on this planet! The whole neighborhood heard me! Some old lady even came and kicked me in my balls!" He chuckled. "Stop it, it's not funny!"

"It kinda is. Beaten up by an old lady, really?"

"Dude, that's not the point here" I said chuckling a bit to.

"Wait, how did you get in anyway?"

"Oh, Cece let me in. You know after I destroyed my fists and voice, banging and screaming to a deaf guy"

"Right, sorry"

"I've told you millions of times to turn that shit down a bit" Eli sighted sitting down on the bed.

"Sorry mom" He smirked, and I rolled my eyes at him. I couldn't help but smile though. I'm not the kind of guy to stay mad for too long.

"Whatever"I said sitting down besides him.

"You know Adam, there's a thing called phone. You should try it sometime"

"Don't go all smart-ass on me. I tried calling! At least 30 times"

"Oh.." Eli said.

"So.." I said, deciding it was time to change the subject.

"So? You're the one braking into my house. What did you come here for?"

"Well, nice knowing I'm welcome" I said sarcastically.

"Dude, you know what I mean" He said chuckling.

"It's about Clare..." I said carefully. His face went blank.

"What about her?"

"What happened?" I said softly.

"What do you mean?" He had that look. Damn.

"I heard you had a fight"

"Who told you that" Best not to get Clare into more trouble.

"Some chick walked pass you and overheard"

"And she just randomly told you?"

"No, I overheard her talking to her friend in the food-line. She said something like 'so this short girl was going all tornado on an all black dress guy'. I just figured it was about you"

"Oh" Eli said, looking down at his hands.

"So? Mind telling me what happened?"

"Umm, she kinda yelled at me"

"Yeah, I figured that out. What for?"

"For.. for.. I don't know!" His voice got louder "She was all like 'I like pretending I like boys just to teach them a lesson'" He said in his 'stupid-girl-voice'.

"Teach a lesson?"

"You know what I mean" He said looking to the side, avoiding my eyes. I couldn't help but notice that he was rubbing his hands nervously. He only does that when he thinks of _her_. Nobody has ever had that effect on him, except her. She still does this to him, even though she's not here anymore.

"Eli..." I started, but wasn't sure how to finish.

"She's right though" He chocked out. I could hear he was trying to keep his voice from breaking.

"Eli-" I tried again, only to get interrupted.

"I should just stay away from girls forever. It's not worth it"

"That's not true, and you know it" He was about to speak, but I continued "Just because it didn't exactly end like a fairytale with her" I didn't want to say her name. I haven't in a while..

"Fairytale?" His voice broke at the end "Are you kidding me? You of all people should know!"

"I do know Eli, but-"

"It doesn't go away Adam! It never did" His hands was shaking.

"I know-"

"The only difference is that new pain finds it's place. Not erasing the old, just adding to it" His voice was so vulnerable. I hadn't seen him like this in a while.

"Eli, listen to me. I know you're tired of hearing this, but stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault"

"I got her into it! She would never have met them if it wasn't for me!"

"Eli, please" He bit his lip, looking down.

"I know you're tired of this Adam, but I can't help it"

"I know. I know. I'm here, I'm always here" I put my hand on his back, and he looked up at me.

"Thanks" He said softly. I removed my hand saying:

"But don't let all of this mess it up with Clare" Eli sneered sarcastically

"There is nothing with Clare"

"Sure there is"

"No it isn't Adam. She yelled to my face that she hates how I treat girls, and that she only wanted to teach me a lesson! She never had any feelings..." He mumbled the last part.

"Give it a few days. I bet she just had a bad day. It'll turn out good, trust me"

"Whatever you say.." He said tiredly. You could still hear the sarcasm. He laid down, hiding his face underneath his hands. I was about to say something when my pants vibrated. I stood up, taking my phone out of my back pocket.

"Um, Eli I have to go. Mom's going all crazy again, and Drew-"

"Fine" I heard his muffled voice.

"See you tomorrow"

"It's Saturday tomorrow" he said, not removing his hands.

"I know, I'm coming over to get your ass out of bed" I heard him growl, and I smirked before leaving.

**A/N: Soo? How was it? I know you want to review! So do it! Press the button and make me happy! (155 reviews=next chapter) Let's go! ;)  
><strong>


	20. Le Dot

**A/N: **

**First: Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed! Especially EclareForever23 who left me like 10 reviews or so.. THANK YOU! **

**Second: I'm really sorry I couldn't update as soon as you reached the review number I wanted! I had stupid school stuff -.- I have tons to do right now too, but decided you guys deserve an update :)**

**Last: I realized it might have been some confusion... I said Degrassi is a boarding school, then I said Cece let Adam into Eli's house o.O But no worries, it's explained in this chapter! I don't know if what I'm explaining is even possible.. I don't live in America, so I have no idea.. but in this fiction it is, so just go with it! haha **

I smiled at myself, counting to three. One, two...three! I opened the door, making as much noise as possible.

"Dude! WAKE UP!" I yelled, opening his window, letting both sunshine and air come in. I heard a growl, and heard him turn in his bed. I turned around, discovering that he had hid under the duvet.

"Oh no mister! That is not working with me!" I walked over to him, trying to get the duvet off of him. Damn, for being half a sleep he sure held on tight.

"Dude!" I said, in lack of a better word. What can I say? I don't have the hugest vocabulary.

"GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. OF. YOUR. BED!" I used all my power to take the duvet off.

"Damn, Adam! What's wrong with you?" He wined, putting his pillow over his head.

"Pretty much everything. Now get up, we have a busy day in front of us"

"No" He simply answered. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Eli, it's 10 in the morning already! I let you sleep in"

"WHAT? You're breaking into my house on a Saturday, wake me up at _10 _and try to tell me you let me sleep long? Dude, I never wake up this early! Ever!" He threw the pillow at me.

"I know, that's way you're failing math" I said a smirk on my face.

"Shut up" he said, burying his face in the bed.

"You're not gonna be able to breath" I said smugly.

"Mhbreo jcodscdj"

"Oh, yeah I totally got that" I said amused.

"Who let you in?" He asked annoyed, lifting his head a bit so he could speak.

"Cece"

"I'm gonna kill her" he said, letting his head fall down again.

"Yeah, that's gonna have to wait. She and Bullfrog went out for the day. Said they'll be back at 2 or 3 am" No response from Eli. "Now, don't make me drag you out of bed! GET OUT!"

"WHY? Geezes Adam, it's lazy Saturday, leave me alone"

"It's lazy Sunday"

"No I'm pretty sure it's Saturday.." I rolled my eyes. "Get out"

"At least tell me why"

"So we can go and eat at the Dot"

"Then?"

"We'll find out" I smirked as he growled for the millionth time.

"Fine. But as soon as today's over I'm gonna beat the shit out of you" I smiled, as he sat up.

"I'll be waiting downstairs" I said, walking out.

CLARE'S POV

I looked out the window as Alli talked about... something. We were at the Dot, waiting for our breakfast.

"Clare!" she snapped at me.

"Uh, what?" I asked turning my gaze towards her.

"Are you listening?"

"Yes. Absolutely!" I smiled at her.

"Then, what do you think?"

"About...?"

"What I found out!"

"Oh yeah.. you found out?" Alli rolled her eyes.

"Only 75% of the students are boarding! I thought everybody was"

"You didn't know? It's on their homepage"

"Really? Never noticed"

"Well, yes. The school is big and doesn't have enough rooms on campus, so some have to stay at home" I said like it was obvious.

"Well, that must suck. Taking the buss and-"

"Alli, the ones who live close by, or has the money to rent a place close by, lives off campus" Her mouth formed an "o" as she took in the new information.

"Still, must suck. Not being able to get away from your parents"

"Mhm" I said chuckling, as our waiter brought us our orders. As I was about to take a sip off my coffee, I noticed something. Well, someone. Someone walking through the doors. Adam and... Eli. I suddenly felt nervous.

"Clare?" Alli said waving her hands in my face.

"Yeah?" I said still looking at the two boys. They were arguing about something.

"What are you..." she started asking before turning around to see what caught my eye.

"ohh, I see" She said, an evil grin on her face.

"Alli no!" I have to admit, I'm kinda scared of what she has in mind.

"I'm just trying to help!"

"That might be, but you suck at helping! No offense"

"Do not!" She said laughing "I'm doing this for you! Now wait here" She got up. Shit.

"Alli no!" but she was already gone. Damn it! I watched as she walked towards them. This is not happening. I let myself sink down in the seat, hoping they wont see me. I could still see them so, I don't think my "hiding" place is too good. Alli just started talking to them! I mean they were in a conversation, more like a fight, and she just interrupted them. Typical Alli. She talked for a few seconds before dragging Adam away. He looked kinda confused. Eli on the other hand didn't look confused. Actually, he didn't show any emotion at all. What did that little girl do? I continued watching him as he looked around the room. His gaze stopped when he saw me. We looked at each other for a moment, before he broke the gaze. He looked to the side, putting his hands in his pockets. I didn't sit too far away from him, so I could see him biting his lip. Do something! As my mind was in a debate whether to go up to him or not, he walked up to the front. Probably to order something. He talked to a waiter, and sat down. He just sat there, like I'm not even here. But to be honest, it doesn't surprise me. I mean, I wasn't the nicest girl last time we talked. Suddenly I realized something. Adam hadn't told me what Eli said! He was supposed to talk to him. Maybe he'll tell me later... or maybe I should just talk to him? I have to pay for my drink anyways, so I might as well get my ass up there. Here it goes... I walked up to the front.

"Hey, I'd like to pay" I told the guy behind the disc.

"Yeah, sure, two seconds" He said smiling, as he went to the back. Eli sat besides me, not looking at me. Well, this is awkward. I took a seat. One seat was separating us.

"So.." I started, but didn't know what to say.

"So?" He asked, still not looking at me.

"Where did Adam go?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't know. Flew off with that little indie-friend of yours"

"Oh, right" I looked away. Not that he noticed, he wasn't looking at me! This is actually kinda annoying.

"Look at me" I suddenly said. That's not what I planed to say.

"Why?" He said, but turned to look at me. I smiled at him, but he didn't return it, so mine fell.

"Look Eli.."

"If this is some kind of stupid conversation about-"

"It's not, I just wanna talk"

"Then talk" He said paying for his newly arrived drink.

"I just wanna know if you're still mad at me?" I said kinda shy. He turned to me once again, with a 'are-you-kidding-me-look'.

"I mean, how mad are you?" I asked again, a bit scared of his answer.

"Well let's see. From a scale from 1 to 10?" He joked with no humor at all. I suddenly felt even worse.

"Look, I didn't know!"

"Didn't know what?"

"That it's a vulnerable theme for you! I just thought you're one off those normal high school jerks"

"Wow, thanks.." he said looking away, but quickly turned back. "Wait, what? Did you talk to Adam?" He seemed kinda mad.

"Um yeah, but.." Eli's face had anger written all over it.

"I can't believe that little-" he started, but I interrupted him.

"He didn't say anything! Just that you have your reasons..."

"You sure? Because if he said anything.." his voice cracked at the end.

"He didn't" I said, a little smile on my face. I didn't feel like smiling, but it was more of a 'it's-all-good' kinda smile. Eli didn't respond, he just took a sip from his drink. As I was about to speak, the boy from earlier came back.

"Sorry for the wait, you wanted to pay?" he smiled at me.

"Yes" I said, giving him the money.

"Thanks" he said. "Anything else?"

"No, I'm good" I smiled at him, and he went back to his work.

"So, um... what exactly is your reason?" I asked carefully.

"Not your busyness" he said quietly.

"Ok.. but can we just.. you know.. start over?" He turned to look at me.

"No thanks"

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, but I'm-"

"No, I mean, you've seen how I.. you know.. treat girls"

"Yeah, but maybe it'll change?" I asked with hope.

"Doubt it" he said looking at his drink.

"Can't you try?" I asked trying to keep my annoyance out of my voice

"It's not that easy!" He said a bit angry. I just looked at him.

"You know it's not that easy for me ether" I finally said.

"What's not easy?"

"I'm trying here, but you're completely blocking me out" He just rolled his eyes.

"Then leave" he said.

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I want to figure you out!"

"Why?" He said looking me in the eyes. Those beautiful green eyes. Looking at me.

"Because... because.. I don't know, there's something about you"

"Something?"

"Yes. Something... making me come back" A little smirk appeared on his face, before he looked down at his hands.

"Well... maybe you'll get the chance" he said looking up at me.


	21. Tryouts

**A/N: What's this? An update? well, yea it is :) I'm sorry for being away for so long! **

**PS: ****Emily-Danielle-123**, **you review made me smile! :D**

* * *

><p>"Come on Alliiiiiiiiiiiiii! Please!" I whined at the end of her bed.<p>

"No." She buried her head in the pillow.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Alliiiiiiiiii..."

"Clareeeeeeeeee"

"Alli! Come on!"

"No!" She said taking her pillow and throwing it at me.

"Ouch!"

"Stop whining" she said.

"So you're coming?"

"No! Damn girl, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"But you like dancing"

"Not at 7 in the morning, in weekends! You're crazy, let me sleep"

"Ugh, fine, I'll go alone"

"Have fun" She said tiredly as her head fell back into the pillow. I rolled my eyes at her as I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

Hmm, room 305... I've never seen that room before, where is it? I'm gonna be late. Great. I walked down the hallway trying to find it. Of course they had to choose the least known room in the school. I need to find this room. I should ask someone. Well, you know, if there were anyone here. I looked around. Am I even in the right part of the school? As I looked around once again I saw a girl on the floor. Her bag had probably fallen, since all her clothes were all over the floor and she was trying to collect them. You could see her swear under her breath.

"Um, hi" I said unsure, walking towards the girl. No answer. "Hey" I said louder this time.

"What?" She snapped at me.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you know where room 305 is?"

"First year, eh?" She asked, not looking at me, being to busy collecting her stuff.

"Yeah" I said smiling weakly.

"It's that way" She said, not pointing or looking anywhere. Is she serious?

"Mind showing me which way? 'that way' might be anywhere" I said a bit annoyed.

"I'll think about it"

"Well, I kinda need to know now" I said rolling my eyes.

"Why? In a hurry?" She said sarcastically.

"Yes, actually"

"You're going to the dance tryouts?" She said looking at me with an amused grin.

"Yeah, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing..." She said closing her bag. She flipped her black hair and stood up.

"I'm good at dancing! I've danced my entire life" I said defending myself as I followed her down the hallway.

"We'll see" She said.

"You're trying out too?"

"Dah, It's the only good thing about this school" I raised my eyebrow at her, but decided to follow her.

"So, what's your name?" I asked her.

"None of your busyness"

"Fine, so be it"

"Okay girls! Listen up! This is it! When I start the music you're gonna do the dance you just learned. When It's done, you're gonna dance freestyle a minute, before finishing up with the last part twice, got it?" Everybody nodded. "Good. Now remember only 10 of you will be chosen, so do your best, and show of. You want to get noticed!" The lady said before turning on the music. Ok, this is it. Just dance Clare, you'll get it. The music got louder, and I did what I love to do. Dance.

"I have to admit, you were pretty good" The curly haired girl said, walking up to me after the tryout.

"Thanks, you too" I said smiling.

"You know, I'm thinking I might have misjudged you. You can move" She said smirking. "I'm Bianca"

"Clare" I said smiling at her.

"So the results won't be up before... like an hour or so. Wanna grab something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure" I said a little surprised that she asked. She really didn't seem like the friendly type this morning.

"Great, let me just grab my bag and we'll be out of here" I nodded at her.

"So what do you think of Degrassi so far?" Bianca asked taking a break from her sandwich.

"It's... interesting" I said, making Bianca smirk.

"You sure got that right" she said.

"Which year are you in?"

"Second"

"Cool" I said smirking.

"Well, don't get all 'I'm-friends-with-an-older-girl-I'm-so-cool'"

"I won't, trust me" I said laughing. "You're not the first"

"What do you mean?" she asked taking another bite of her sandwich.

"I've only met a few people, and I think most of them are older"

"Like who?"

"Drew, Adam, Jenna, Eli..." Bianca's eyes widened, before a smirk formed on her lips.

"Eli, eh?"

"Yeah, but-"

"What do you think of him?" She said putting her sandwich away, as if showing how interested she is in my answer.

"Uhh, he's alright, I guess"

"You met him a while ago I guess" She said amused.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just that most girls are head over heels after him the first week"

"Yeah, I've noticed" I said amused.

"So how come you didn't fall for it?"

"I'm used to boys like that" I said bluntly, and Bianca smirked again. I swear she smirks just as much as Eli. But then her smirk fell.

"Wait, did you say he's an alright guy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thought you just said you're used to guys like that"

"Yeah, but I think there's something else about him" Bianca looked at me, as if trying to read my mind.

"Do you know Adam?" She asked.

"Yes"

"Did he say anything?" She asked, taking me by surprise.

"About?"

"Eli"

"Eh, no?" I said, getting a bit uncomfortable. Bianca looked at me a few more seconds.

"Ok then..."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just wondering" Suddenly a thought hit me.

"Do you know Eli well?"

"I do, why?"

"How else would you know Adam might have told me something about Eli's past?"

"Past? I didn't say anything about that. He did tell you!"

"No, he didn't!"

"You said-"

"He just said he's got some kind of reason or something, nothing more"

"Ohh" She said. I hesitated a bit before asking:

"Do you know it?"

"Know what?"

"The reason?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I've known Eli since we were kids" She said smiling weakly.

"So, should I.. you know.."

"Stay away or keep trying?" she asked, and I nodded. "Well, if you've come so far to know he's not just a douchebag then I'd say you stick around" She said winking at me, before getting up, ready to leave. "Well come on, the results are probably up already" I smiled at her before getting up.

"I did it!" A grin appeared on my face.

"Congrats" Bianca said.

"You made it too, aren't you excited?"

"Eh, I always make it" I laughed at her.

"I have to go, see you some other time?"

"Sure will" Bianca answered.

"Alli! Alli! Alli! Alli?" I ran through our door, noticing Alli's not here. But some other girl is.

"You're not Alli" I said a bit amused. The girl turned around. She had long brown hair, and was sitting in between five suit cases.

"Haha, no. I'm Fiona. Your new roommate" She said with a big smile.

**A/N: So 2 new people, Bianca and Fiona. Whatcha think? let me know in the REVIEW! I'm updating faster if I get re****views ;)**

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	22. Loaded

**A/N: ****I loved all of your reviews, they make me smile! :] And I don't know why, but I find it amusing when people tell me to update for my fans. It's really nice of you, and I love those reviews, but I find it weird, since I find the word "fans" really... eh strong? Haha, I'm not making any sense... Annnnd... **

**"kishiafantasy" ~ haha, thanks!**

**"marciarose" ~ I'm really glad you like it! And wow, one of the best? :O thank her for me, will ya? ;)**

**AND now, enjoy the longest chapter this story has ever seen... haha  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Clare's POV:<p>

"Haha, no. I'm Fiona. Your new roommate" She said with a big smile. I looked at the girl in front of me. She seemed really nice, and... well loaded.

"Hi, I'm Clare" I said reaching my hand out for her to shake.

"Fiona" she smiled and I let a small laugh out. "Oh, right, I already said that" she laughed a little, before letting go of my hand. "So, where's the other girl? There's two of you, right?"

"Yes. Her name is Alli, and I have no idea where she is. I thought she was here. She was sleeping last time I saw her"

"Ah, I see. Maybe she went down to get breakfast" Fiona said continuing to pack out. She had loads of clothes.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think we have enough place for all of your clothes" I said with a smile.

"Haha, no problem, I'm used to these 'small-place-campuses', so I only brought a few clothes. The rest is downstairs in a closet" My eyes widened at her statement.

"You have more?" I must have looked really shocked, because Fiona looked at me and giggled.

"Yes, but don't worry, I won't bring them up. If I need them I'll just go down and change"

"Down?"

"Yeah, there's this room with like 10 closets or something, and you can pay to keep your things in there" I raised my eyebrows.

"Wow, I didn't know"

"This is the kind of stuff you find out from your older siblings" She said winking at me.

"So you have a sister?"

"No, brother. But he graduated last year"

"So, you're new and alone?" I asked lifting my ass, so I could sit on my dresser.

"No, I'm nether alone nor new"

"So you're in your second year? I thought you had to be roommates with.."

"This is my second year, but I'm still in my first. Does that make sense?" I cocked an eyebrow at her, indicating I had no clue what she was talking about. "Well" she continued "I kinda failed some classes last year, so I have to take this year again"

"Oooo, I see" I said, and Fiona started laughing, throwing a pillow at me.

"I'm not stupid, I'm just not so fan of school work" She giggled. I smiled at her. I thought it was gonna be bad sharing this room with someone else besides Alli, but Fiona was fun already. Speaking of Alli..

"I should go find Alli, so you can meet her"

"I'll come with! Just give me 5 more minutes" She said with her head buried in her closet.

"Sure, why not" I said giggling as she hit her head while trying to get out of the closet.

"Ouch, I hate when that happens" She said rubbing her head. I just smiled at her. There was something about her. She seemed so.. natural? Well, what a great description Clare. You're really going to make it far as an author. I shook my head at myself, before looking at Fiona again.

"So how's Degrassi so far?" she asked me.

"Oh, well, you know.." She smiled at me.

"Drama already?" She asked amused.

"Ehh.." She just laughed at me.

"Get used to it girl. There's loads more to come"

"Alli, there you are!" I practically screamed as I saw her eating at the Dot. Weird name, right?

"Clare" She said, acting surprised, smiling.

"I want you to meet somebody"

"Damn girl, you already found a new man?"

"What? no. This is our new roommate, Fiona!" I said pushing Fiona in front of me.

"Nice to meet you" Fiona said, waving at her.

"Oh, hi. I'm Alli" She said putting her food down.

"Well, sit down girls" she said in a sing-song-voice. Well, someone's happy today. We sat down in front of her.

"So what got you so happy?" I asked Alli.

"What? Am I not allowed to be happy?"

"Sure you are, but you were so grumpy this morning"

"That's because you woke me up in the middle of the night!"

"It was morning Alli-"

"No, it wasn't" She said, taking a bite of her muffin, signalizing that this fight was over. I rolled my eyes at her.

"But..." She started.

"I knew it!" I kinda screamed at her and I could see Fiona laughing at us.

"You guys are like sisters" she said, making both Alli and I smile at her.

"Well...?" I said looking at Alli.

"Someone might have asked me out" She started saying, but it ended up as a hushed scream. I rolled my eyes at her. Only Alli would react this way. Or maybe not.

"Omg, who?" Fiona asked.

"Oh yeah, this is Fiona's second year, even though she's taking the same grade as us"

"So you know people?" Alli asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, I do" said Fiona laughing a bit. "Now, spill"

"It's Drew" Alli said biting her lower lip, waiting for our reaction.

"What a surprise" I said acting surprised, earning a glare from her.

"Well, he's... nice?" Fiona said.

"What do you mean?" Alli asked

"I don't really know Drew all that well, but he hasn't got the greatest reputation. But on the other hand, he's really hot" She said winking at Alli, making her grin.

"Clare, I love our new roommate" I let my head fall back before looking at Alli again.

"Of course you do" I said. "And Alli, I'm happy for you, but be careful" I told her.

"I will mom" She said in her 'I'm-trying-to-be-funny-voice'

"So, Fiona" Alli started

"Who do you recommend being friends with?" I laughed at her. Typical Alli.

"Well, you know, as long as you're friends with me, you're good" She said winking at us. "But who are you friends with?" She asked smiling at us.

"Drew" Alli said quickly.

"Yeah I think she got that one Alli"

"I wasn't finished" She said raising her hands in mock defense.

"Then continue" Fiona said, laughing at us.

"Well, Drew- don't even Clare!" She said pointing her manicured finger at me "and a girl named Sara, and one Vanessa.. oh and Jenna! And not to forget Eliiiii" She said, dragging Eli's name while looking at me.

"And Adam" I said quickly trying to hide my slight blush. Why was I blushing? She only said his name..

"So Eli, eh?" Fiona asked, eyebrows raised.

"No" I said too quickly.

"Yes" Alli said. "But she's too stupid to admit it" Fiona smirked looking at me.

"I'll leave it for now..." She said looking at me. "And Jenna?" She asked.

"Yeah" Alli said.

"I presume you don't see her when you're with Drew or Eli?"

"No, why?" I asked rather curious.

"Well, I don't know if you've heard, but Eli and Jenna don't really get along..."

"We've noticed" said Alli.

"Why though?" I asked. Fiona looked around.

"This really isn't my busyness, and most people don't know..." She started.

"You can trust us" I told her smiling.

"Ok, first I only know this because Eli was good friends with my brother, and he talks way to loud on the phone" She said smiling before continuing. "Eli and Jenna used to, well date" My eyebrows went up.

"And it didn't end well?" Alli asked, making Fiona shake her head.

"No, but nobody ever thought they were gonna last, except for Jenna. It looked like she was the only one trying to maintain the relationship. Eli seemed... distant. After a while Jenna had enough, and they broke up. Now I don't know exactly how, but Eli managed to turn the situation around making Jenna feel as if she was the one getting dumped. She's been pretty pissed at him after that"

"And people don't know this?" Alli asked.

"No, they know the broke up, but everybody thinks Jenna is the one who did it. And she wants it that way. And also, people don't know that Jenna was somehow trying to help Eli. Declain didn't tell me with what though..."

"Declain?" I asked.

"Yes, my brother"

"Jenna seems nice, but I don't know" I said.

"She's nice Clare, as long as you don't piss her off"

"Well, she just might" Alli said 'coughing'

"What?" Fiona asked.

"Jenna told Clare to play with Eli's feelings, to make him feel like the shitbag he is. And she did, but then she felt bad, because she's head over heels for him, and-"

"Am not!"

"Sure you are. As I was saying, now Jenna might get pissed because Clare has decided to give Eli another chance" Fiona made an 'o-shaped-mouth'

"Well, you guys sure are gonna be interesting living with" She said smiling a bit.

"Uuu, can I come with? It's boring living at home" a guy said. I turned around, and there was no other than Adam. I rolled my eyes at him. "Move over Clare, I wanna sit" He said and I laughed at him, moving a bit.

"You done with that?" He asked Alli.

"Uh, yeah. I guess" She said, and as soon as the words left her mouth, Adam took her food and started eating.

"Okaaay" I said laughing a bit at him "Hungry much?"

"Yes! I stayed over at Eli's and he has NO food whatsoever in that house!" Alli shook her head at him, obviously finding this boy amusing.

"Where is he then? You just left him?" Alli asked.

"Ugh, he's sleeping. He's terrible. I swear if he got the chance he would sleep a week straight, then only wake up to pee, then go back to sleep" He said waving his hands around. I laughed at him, and so did Fiona. Oh, right Fiona!

"Adam, this is Fiona" I said introducing her.

"Well, hello there" He said kissing her hand, making her giggle.

"Oh, btw Clare I think Eli's dreaming about you" I felt me cheeks turn red.

"What?" I managed to ask.

"I tried to wake him up, but he was dead asleep mumbling something. I think I heard Clare" He said as if he was talking about the weather. As if this wasn't awkward at all.

"Aww, Clare's blushing" Alli said smiling.

"Shut up" I told her smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What do you think? Let me know! Remember to review, I love your reviews :] **

**I have vacation this week, so I might be writing more often. Let's say next chapter up after... 190 reviews? Yes? Good!**

**Oh, and I'm gonna change the rating ;)**

**xLoveOfMyLivex  
><strong>


	23. Math

**A/N: Woo, new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV:<strong>

Ugh, how I hate Mondays. Hate is a very strong word, but it's not strong enough when it comes to Mondays. Nobody likes Mondays, so what's the point of it? It should get banned from the week. Everything would be so much better. The week would start with Tuesday. But then Tuesday would be the new Monday... never mind. I still hate Mondays though. And today is such a day. Monday. I groaned as I got out of bed.

"Alli wake up" I said tiredly. "Alli" No answer. "Alli!" I looked at her. She didn't even move. That girl sleeps like a rock. "ALLI!" I screamed.

"What's with all this screaming?" I tired voice asked, but it was not Alli's. Fiona.

"Oh sorry, I forgot we're not alone here anymore" I said smiling at her.

"Well shut up, some of us don't have classes until later today" She said putting a pillow over her head. I swear I got placed in the wrong room. I've always been a morning person and I'm surrounded by sleeping beauties. I shook my head. Fiona might not have class, but Alli does, and I'm not gonna let her miss it. I walked over to her bed.

"Alli..." I said shaking her a bit. While shaking her something caught my eye. So that's why she never hears anything. She had her Ipod plugged in. I took her music away, curiously listening to it. Instrumental. Typical Alli. You might think that Alli's more of the party music type, and she is when she's out, but when she's home it's instrumental all the way. I shook my head smiling at her. "Alli get up you're gonna be late and FAIL class" I said in her ear.

"What?" She asked tiredly.

"Get up" I said hitting her butt as I left for the shower.

I could barely keep my head up as our math teacher talked away about who knows what. This. Class. Is. So. Boring. I let my head rest on my desk, as I looked around the classroom. Alli was the only one paying attention, and it's weird because she's probably the only one in this class that knows this shit. If anyone should not pay attention is her. Everybody else needs all the help they can get. That includes me. I sighted as I sat up straight. I should pay attention. Just then my phone vibrated. Who could that be? Alli's usually the one texting me during class, but seeing as she is so occupied with the wonderful world of math, I doubt it's her. I took my phone out gently as I looked at the screen.

**I'm bored ~ Eli**

I smiled at the screen. How could such a simple text make me smile?

**Tell me about it, I have math ~ Clare **

It took him only seconds to respond.

**Sucks ~ Eli**

I rolled my eyes at him

**No shit Sherlock ~ Clare **

**I might have an idea... ~ Eli**

I could feel him smirk through the text, so I decided to play along.

**Oh really? And what might that be? ~ Clare **

**Well you see, I'm bored and you're bored. So why not unbore each other? ;) ~ Eli**

**Unbore? That's not even a word ;) ~ Clare **

**It is now ~ Eli**

I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help but smile. I mean there's nothing wrong with this. I kinda like him, and he might kinda like me? And I'm Clare Edwards. I fool around all the time. Well at least I used to. When I come to think about it, I haven't had much fun in a while. I've been so focused on school and being 'the new girl'. What the heck, I'm not gonna die.

**You're weird Elijah ~ Clare **

**But you like it ;) So what do you say? ~ Eli**

I didn't even get a chance to reply before I got another text.

**And if you ever call me Elijah again, you're gonna regret it ~ Eli**

I smirked at him, even though he couldn't see it.

**We'll see about that ;) And what exactly do I have to do if I agree to this plan of yours? ~ Clare **

**You'll have to meet me outside in 5 ~ Eli **

**Maybe I'll show up ~ Clare **

**See you there ;) ~ Eli**

As I read the text I got a tingly feeling in my tummy.

**Eli's POV: **

I sat on the stair moving my foot up and down. You know that quick movement you do when you're nervous, yeah that one. I'm not nervous, I'm just.. ehh well.. hope she comes. If not I'm gonna look like an idiot sitting here by myself waiting for a girl that's never going to show up. But on the other hand, it's better to sit out here than in the classroom whether I'm alone or not. I heard the door open, interrupting my thoughts, and I smirked knowing who it was.

"You decided to show up huh?" I asked turning towards her. She smiled at me.

"Well it was ether this or math, not really a hard choice" She said sitting down besides me. Her curls bouncing as she did, and the sun hitting her eyes making them shinier, if that's even possible.

"You have pretty eyes" I said making her smile.

"Thanks"

"This is the part where you tell me how gorgeous I am" I said wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"In your dreams" she said giggling, and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"You're cute when you giggle"

"What's up with you today?" She asked amused.

"What? I'm not allowed to give compliments?" I said laughing a bit.

"Yeah sure, but it's so unlike you"

"No it's not"

"Yeah it is" She said laughing a bit.

"You don't know me" I said leaning a bit in.

"I think I know you pretty well Elijah" she said leaning in a bit herself.

"Oh really? Enlighten me?" My eyes traveled to her lips. It had been so long since that day on the hill. And no mater how much I tried to deny it, those lips had been on my mind ever since.

"I called you Elijah" she said.

"I know" I said smirking. She smiled and put a quick kiss on my lips before getting up. My eyebrows rose. Did she just do that? I looked up at her.

"Well you coming?" She asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now... REVIEW! ;)**


	24. I'm back! (AN)

Hi!

Um.. ok I have some explaining to do ehehh... I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry. See, the thing is that I was really busy with school and then summer came. I wasn't at home at all during summer, since I travel a lot, so no time to update. When I came back from vacation and saw that this story still gets reviews I thought I should update! But I couldn't remember my password *awkward silence* But I've fixed it, as you can see :)

So basically I thought I'd see if people are still reading this.. if you want me to keep writing and updating leave a review and tell me :) I'm just doing this to see if there's any point for me to keep writing, so tell me if you want me too! :)

Love,

xLoveOfMyLifex


	25. A little summary

**Hi!**

**So, since I got so many reviews telling me to keep writing, I will :) I got one review explaining how it's been a while so he/she doesn't remember everything that happened. I have no problem understanding that, as I myself had to re-read some stuff to get back into the characters and the storyline. This "chapter" is a (poorly written) summary on what has happened so far in the story. This is just to freshen up your memories in case it's been so long that you don't really remember what's been going on. So here it goes, hope it helps!**

* * *

><p>Degrassi is a boarding school and Clare and Alli were the new girls. Eli and Drew show interest in them, but they're players. Clare and Alli become friends with Jenna and she tells them Eli and Drew are bad news. Eli asks Clare out, but she says no several times. Clare meets Adam in English class, but they don't really talk yet. Later on Clare catches Eli making out with Imogen, so she goes on a coffee date with KC. On the date they spot Eli and Imogen. Imogen and KC start to fight so Eli and Clare leave. One thing leads to another and suddenly they end up in a pool.<p>

Later on Clare gets a piercing. Then Eli asks Alli for help, on how to get Clare. Eli gets Clare a book, but she still isn't convinced he isn't just fooling around. Alli makes a plan where Clare pretends to be interested in Eli so she can have some fun (since she's kind of attracted to him), but then when he asks her our again she'll say no, to mess with him. Eli takes Clare to this valley a girl once showed him, a girl that's "no longer here" (Clare assumes she moved). They kiss, he asks her out, but she say no again (with some difficulties this time) and Eli is left kind of hurt. Clare regrets saying no, so she hopes Eli's going to ask her again. She fears Jenna will get mad though, and Alli says that's her problem, and that Jenna said Drew was a bad guy too, but that he isn't so maybe Eli isn't all that bad either.

The next day Eli doesn't sit with Clare during English, he sits with a blonde girl, Stephanie. Clare gets mad and tries to talk to him, but it kind of turns against her. Eli telling her his world doesn't surround around her. Clare meets Adam again, and for real this time, they spend lunch together and have a great time. Alli and Clare find out they're going to share their room with one more girl. We find out Alli and Clare are rich (their mothers won the lottery together once). Clare and Alli go to the mall, they see Eli and "Blondie" there so they decide to make him jealous. Clare dresses "hotter"and flirts with a guy from Allis math class. She makes sure Eli notices. Eli and Clare talk (argue) at the mall. Clare tells him he treats girls like shit etc and hits a sore spot. Later we learn that Adam and Eli are and have always been best friends, and Adam tells Clare Eli has his reasons for acting like he does towards girls, but doesn't say the reason. The next day Adam struggles to get into Eli's house/room, but when he does he talks to Eli. We find out that Eli is regretting something that happened with a girl, saying what happened was his fault (that he introduced her to _them_) we don't know _what_ happened, _who_ she is or who_ they_ are yet.

It's explained that even though it's a boarding school, some people stay at home (since there are so many pupils at school it's not enough place on campus) Eli and Adam are two of the few that stay at home. The next day Adam drags Eli to the Dot for breakfast. At the same time, Clare is at the Dot with Alli. Adam drags Alli away so Clare and Eli are left alone. They talk and they kind of decide on a newish start.

Clare goes to dance tryouts and meets Bianca. We learn that Bianca knows Eli well, she's known him since they were kids. She knows his "reason", but doesn't tell Clare. Then we find out that Fiona is their new roommate. We meet Fiona, she's rich but nice, pretty much like in the series. This is Fiona's second year at Degrassi, but she's officially still in her first year because she failed some classes. Fiona tells them that Jenna and Eli used to date, but when Jenna wanted to break up with him he turned it around and made it seem as if he was breaking up with her. Jenna has been mad since and that's why she wanted Clare to mess with Eli's feelings (revenge). Fiona also says that while they were dating Jenna was trying ot help Eli with something, but she doesn't know what. Then, Adam meets Fiona (wink wink).

In the last chapter, Clare and Eli are bored in class so they skip (again). Eli is being all nice and giving complimets so Clare gives him a quick kiss then gets up and says "Well, you coming?". And that's where we left off!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! That got kinda long, but I think I got through the most important things :) Now that we've refreshed our memories... stay tuned for a NEW CHAPTER of "Bad Boy?"! <strong>

**Love,**

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	26. Daniel

**Hi! New chapter! Amazing, right? ahah enjoy... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

"Well, you coming?" I smiled at him as he got up. He smiled as he walked passed me. He stopped, turned around and looked at me.

"Lead the way newbie" He said giving me his famous smirk.

"Hey! I'm not a newbie anymore" I said playfully slapping his arm.

"Whatever you say" he said looking down at me amused. I smiled at him. I couldn't help it. It had been so long since we'd talked without screaming at each other. It was refreshing, being able to talk to him again. No need for stupid games. I looked into his eyes. They were green, as always, but with a new shine to them. They seemed.. lighter. I'd gotten so used to his dark green, mysterious eyes, but this new twist.. I liked it. He seemed calmer. Or maybe it's just the light? I don't really know. Anyway, the point is that I love his eyes. He suddenly spoke.

"Not that watching you stare at me isn't fun and all, but wanna go somewhere?" He asked amused. I turned a light shade of pink as soon as he spoke those words.

"Um, yeah, sorry" I said breaking our eye connection. "So, which way?" I asked.

"You're the leader" He said smirking. "Unless you admit you're still a newbie and have no idea what we can do in this town".

"Well.. we can.." I looked around for inspiration. Suddenly realization hit me. I had been here a few weeks, but I had no idea what was in this town. The only place I'd been other than school was The Dot and the mall. Oh, and that valley. That amazing valley. I closed my eyes as I remembered that day. I missed it so much. I missed his lips. I opened my eyes slowly as I said "I'm guessing you're not the shopping type of guy?" I turned towards him and was met with an amused expression.

"No, I'm not. Try again"

I looked around me. There was nothing interesting as I could see. Think Clare, think. You don't want to be looked at as the newbie again. Think. What does every city have? A cinema! "Wanna see a movie?" I asked.

"Now?" He looked even more amused. I gave him a playful glare.

"You don't wanna do anything, what's your game? What do you usually do when you skip?" I asked him. He smirked at me. "I know that look" I said. I waited a second before continuing "And no, we're not doing that".

"Aw, why not?" Eli asked.

"Because.. because!" I said laughing.

"You know you want to" He said leaning against the school wall.

"No, I don't actually"

"Oh, yes you do. I know it. I can see it in your eyes"

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes" He stated simply.

"Are you sure you don't see what you _want _to see, instead of the truth?" I asked him getting closer to him.

"Eh.." He said looking at me as I got closer. I grabbed his collar as I leaned in closer whispering "I didn't skip to make out with you, so get over it" I smiled at his dumfounded expression.

"Well" He said after a few seconds "You'll come around" he said winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him and let go of his shirt.

"What about we grab something to drink?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure" he answered smiling a bit.

"Alli! Fi!" I screamed as I walked into our dorm. No answer. "Alli?" I asked again. "Fiona?" Still no answer. Where are those girls? I walked to the kitchen. Empty. I turned up the radio as I looked for them in our room. Seriously, where were they? As I sat down on my bed I heard my phone buzz. I looked at it and realized I had 3 unread messages. I read the first one. Ok, so they were at this pizza place without me. Nice. I read the next one, rolling my eyes. It was Alli of course. She was apologizing they had left without me. Her excuse was, and I quote _"We figured you were busy with Eli ;)"_. I laughed a bit at her before reading the last text. It was from Adam.

**Wanna grab a bite? I'm starving ~ Adam. **

I smiled as I texted my answer.

**Sure, meet me in the cafeteria in 5? ~ Clare**

It didn't take him long to reply.

**Make that in 2, I'm seriously starving ~ Adam**

I shook my head silently laughing at the boy.

**Ofc, see u soon ~ Clare.**

I put my phone in my pocket, took my keys and left for the cafeteria.

"What took you so long?" Adam asked when I got there.

"Uh, it's been 3 minutes" I said amused.

"Yeah, that's 1 minute too much" He said seriously.

"Ok, sorry" I said smiling ta him as I sat down"

"Not ok" he said seriously. "To make it up to me you have to buy me food"

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"No seriously, I was in a hurry so I forgot my money at home" he said smiling.

"Ah, I see. No problem" He smiled at my response. We spent the next two hours eating and talking. This had been a great day. I could get used to this. As we were getting ready to leave a girl interrupted us.

"Have you guys seen Eli?" She asked in a hurry. I looked up at her. Bianca.

"No, why?" Adam asked.

"I've been trying to call him all day! Where is that boy?" She seemed a bit annoyed.

"What's going on Bianca?" Adam asked. She looked at him for a moment before answering him.

"We were at our lockers earlier when someone called him. His face went pale and he just left. I'm a bit worried that's all"

"It's probably nothing" Adam said.

"Adam, it was Daniel who called" She said seriously. I looked at Adam and saw his face turn blanc.

"Are you sure?" He asked carefully, as if he was unsure he wanted to know the answer.

"I saw the I.D caller" she answered. At this point I was certain they had forgotten I was here. Adam scanned Bianca's face.

"What could he want?" He finally said, quietly.

"I don't know, that's why I'm trying to find Eli"

"Well, you know Eli. He's not going to answer the phone. He never does" Adam said. Bianca breather out.

"Adam" She said slowly.

"Fine, I'll try to talk to him tonight" He said.

"You better. Call me after" Bianca said right before leaving. I was looking at Adam, waiting for him to remember I was here. Nothing. I cleared my throat gaining Adams attention. He looked at me, not saying a word.

"Who's Daniel?" I asked.

"Oh, nobody" Adam said in deep thought.

"Adam" I said seriously.

"We'll talk later, ok?" He asked as he got up. "I gotta find Eli" He mumbled, loud enough for me to hear. "Thanks for the dinner. We should do it more often and don't worry, I'll pay you back tomorrow, see ya!" He said in a rush as he left. I raised my eyebrow as I watched him leave. What just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! If you did.. REVIEW! If you didn't.. REVIEW! ;) I update a lot faster if I get reviews just so you know *wink wink***

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	27. Julia

**ADAM'S POV**

Here I am again. In front of Eli's house. It better be open this time! Lately it seems I'm only visiting him when something is wrong. I sighed. I missed the time when we would hang out all day, every day. The time when nothing was wrong. The time when I didn't have to break into his locked room just to talk to him. I shook my head as I tried the doorknob. I was surprised as the door easily opened. Well, that's refreshing. I slowly entered his house. I know what you're thinking, _"why is he just walking in like that? What happened to knocking?". _Well you see, the Goldsworthy family was tired of me knocking on their door all day so they told me to pretend I was their second son and just walk in when I feel like it. And that's exactly what I've been doing for the past 10 years. I walked into the kitchen, trying to figure out if anyone's at home. It didn't seem like it.

"Cece? Bullfrog?" I shouted. No answer. I pouted. That means no free food for me today. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. Focus Adam! Focus! I walked up the stairs, heading for Eli's room. I reached out for the doorknob as soon as I reached his room. It was locked. Damn it! I thought this was my lucky day! I thought this was the day every door would be open, but I guess that's impossible in this house. I started knocking. No answer. I put my ear closer to the door. I couldn't hear anything. No tv, no talking and most shockingly no music blasting from the stereo. A frown appeared on my face. Something's wrong.

"Eli, open up" I said calmly as I gently knocked. No answer. "Come on Eli, I know you're in there, open up!" Still no answer. Damn that boy is so stubborn! "Eli, OPEN UP!" I suddenly screamed. I heard something move inside his room. I backed away from the a door a little as Eli opened up. "That's more like it" I said walking in.

"What do you want?" Eli asked tiredly as he sat down on his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Damn you look horrible" I said bluntly.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired" he answered just as bluntly.

"Why?" I asked sitting down beside him.

"Don't know. I'm just tired of everything" He said. A comfortable silence fell upon us after those words. I looked at Eli. He just started into the air, looking at nothing at all.

"I talked to Bianca" I said carefully.

"Oh" was all he said.

"So?" I asked while looking at Eli. He looked a bit uncomfortable as he changed his sitting position a bit. He looked down at his hands.

"Um, Daniel called" He said barely audible.

"I know" I said gently. "What did he want?" Eli seemed to hesitate a bit before looking at me. He sighed then said "He wants me in court" My eyes widened at his words.

"What?! Why? You didn't do anything!" I said a bit too loud.

"No, not like that. I mean he wants me to tell my side of the story, like testify I guess" He explained calmly. I looked at him trying to find the right words to say. After a few seconds I asked the question I was trying to avoid.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean.. You get kinda.. eh.. you know, when you talk about her" Eli gave me a death glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked harshly.

"Nothing! Just that, you know you don't handle the situation all that well and.." I was interrupted.

"Can you blame me though?" He asked loudly his voice shaking a bit. I bit my lip trying to say the right words.

"No, Eli, but.." I was interrupted again.

"But what?"

"Can you please let me talk?" I asked calmly. "I'm not against you, I'm trying to help" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry" he said looking at his hands again.

"No worries. So, as I was saying… are you sure this is the best idea? I mean if Daniel is trying to win this he might need some more, well stable people to bring in court." Eli gave me a confused look, so I tried to explain. "Think about it. If you were the judge in this case, who would you believe? The strong healthy boys claiming they didn't sell drugs to her, _or _her brother that's trying to get money after his sister's death even though he has never even met the guys he's accusing?"

"That's exactly why he wants me there Adam! _I_ am the reason for all this shit! _I_ am the one who introduced Julia to those idiots!" his eyes were glossy with tears that threatened to fall at this moment, but he continued "I am the link that binds everything together, and I am the only one who can give any helpful trustworthy information on them and how they work in that little business of theirs"

"I know Eli, but.."

"Just admit it Adam, me being a bit unstable as you put it, isn't the reason you don't want me to do this" Eli swallowed hard after this. "Just admit it" He whispered.

"Eli" I said carefully. "I know you don't like to hear this, but I think you should think about yourself for a bit. What do you think this case is going to do to you? You're going to have to talk about her, in detail, and explain everything you know about what happened! You know you can't do that yet. Eli you're barely able to say her name without choking! Don't give me that look, you know it's true. You hate talking about this, you always avoid the topic and whenever it comes up you become all depressed. Imagine how it's going to feel sitting in court all alone being questioned about this topic you would to anything to forget. I'm scared that if you do it all the memories will come alive again and you'll be like.. like.."

"Like what?" Eli asked in a low kind of scary voice.

"Like you were the first month after her death." I sad slowly.

"But I'm better Adam!" Eli suddenly yelled.

"I know you are! And that's exactly why I don't think this is a good idea! All this work you have put in to get better will go to waste! You're going to fall back into old tracks!" Eli looked at me, but I couldn't read his emotions. I have to admit I was a bit scared of his reaction. He just looked at me. As time passed it seemed as if he was trying to decide whether to kill me or not. After a few seconds he tore his gaze away from me and rubbed his eyes, before he let his head fall into his hands. I swallowed as I rubbed his back.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Eli asked not looking up.

"I don't know" I truthfully answered.

"I can't just tell Daniel no. I basically stole his sister away forever, and when he asks for help I'm going to say no?" He asked as he lifted his head to look at me. I looked back at Eli trying once again to find the right words.

"I don't think Daniel really knows what he would be putting you through if.." I was interrupted by Eli.

"What about what I put him through?! Hmm? What I put her whole family through, and her friends?!" he shouted at his voice cracked at the end.

"It wasn't your fault" I said for the millionth time in my life. Eli just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" he said tiredly as he laid down on his bed.

"Look" I started "don't make any decision yet. You should talk to Cece and Bullfrog and I'll talk to Bianca. Get more views on it, ok?" I asked him. He just closed his eyes and mumbled "whatever". A feeling of concern came over me.

"Eli.."

"Just go Adam I'm fine" He said motionless. I sighed and was about to do as he wished, when a thought came over me.

"Eli, please don't go all 'I-don't-care-about-anything' again. You'll scare people away"

"I don't care" he mumbled.

"What about Clare?" I asked. He didn't answer. "You finally gained her trust again, don't fuck it up"

"I probably will anyways so what's the point?"

"You can tell her what happened. Maybe she can help?"

"Not gonna happen" he said. I sighed as I left the room. That boy is impossible, but he's gonna give in sooner or later. I just know it.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. what do you think? :) I hope you liked it.. I don't know why, but this chapter didn't come to me quite as natural as the others so I'm really sorry if it isn't living up to your expectations :( <strong>

**Anyways, I can tell you that Eli is gonna talk to Clare in the next chapter about what happened... *drum roll* So REVIEW to make me update and find out how the talk goes!**

**Love,**

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	28. The talk part 1

**A/N: So so sorry about the long wait! I've been so busy.. I'm going to try to never take that long again :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I sat down at an empty lunch table. Our math class ended early so nobody was in the cafeteria yet. I started eating my sandwich as I thought of yesterday. What had happened to Eli? And who was Daniel? I shrugged as I reminded myself that asking questions wouldn't get me anywhere as I sat here alone. I needed to talk to Adam, but to be able to do that I have to patient. I have to wait for him. I nodded to myself, as if congratulating myself for finding a good solution.

After a few minutes, Adam showed up and sat down beside me.

"S'up?" He asked taking a huge bite of his burrito. My eyebrows rose as I looked at him

"What?" He asked swallowing his food. "Stop looking at me like that, I didn't do anything!"

"Adam…" I whined.

"Dude, I'm not a mind reader. You girls have problems, thinking we can read your minds! You know I bet that's the main reason why most relationships don't.." he rambled on until I interrupted him.

"Adam" I said calmly, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Breath and tell me what happened with Eli" He looked at me hesitantly.

"I don't know Clare.. I mean you should talk to him, not me"

"But.."

"No but"

"But he's not here" I said fast.

"Sure he is. Look" Adam said while pointing to the cafeteria door. And there was Eli, walking towards us without any food. He sat down and smiled a weak smile at us.

"Where's your food?" asked Adam.

"Not hungry"

"How can you not be hungry?" Adam asked not believing his own ears. I couldn't help but chuckle at him. Adam was hungry all the time poor boy. He was surprisingly skinny for a boy that eats so much.

"So, um, what's up?" I asked trying to be casual. Eli raised an eyebrow at me then looked at Adam.

"Did you tell her anything?" He asked. He wasn't mad, nor sad. I actually couldn't tell what he was. His voice was emotionless, and his face matched.

"No, why? You wanna tell her? Go ahead" Adam said taking a huge bite of his burrito.

"Umm" Eli said. "That isn't what I meant"

"Maybe not, but you know you want to tell her. You should" Eli's face softened a bit as he seemed to be thinking. I looked at him. His face went from innocent to.. sad? I slowly put my hand on his as I looked at him. He looked at our hands for a few seconds before sighing.

"Fine" he said his eyes not leaving our hands. I just sat there waiting for him to talk, which he didn't. After a few seconds I cleared my throat and Eli slowly looked up at me.

"What?" he asked as Adam chuckled.

"Dude, you told her you would tell her what happened, but you haven't said a word"

"Oh right, sorry" he said smiling a weak smile. "Um.. ok. Ehh.." Eli looked at Adam for help.

"Start by telling her who Daniel is" Adam told him.

"Yeah, ok" Eli turned towards me. "Daniel is Julia's brother, and I hadn't heard from him for almost a year, but then yesterday he called me"

"Who's Julia?" I asked.

"My ex" He said simply. I tried to read his facial expression, but it was blank. After a short moment he continued. "He wanted me to testify in court". My eyebrows rose as he spoke.

"What?" I asked. Eli opened his mouth, but closed it again. A small sad smirk appeared on his face. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before he opened them and spoke in a quiet voice "you're gonna think so badly about me"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffy... eheh**

**Oh and I know it's short.. once again: sorry! I'll make it up to you with the next chapter though. I'm gonna try and make it a bit longer than usual :)**

**Remember to REVIEW! cause I'm in love with your reviews ;)**

**Love,**

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	29. The Talk Part 2

__**A/N: I'm sorry! It's been a month since I updated.. I'm terrible. But I had some things to deal with. Something happened and I had so much to think about that I just forgot about this story. I'm sorry! I made this chapter extra long to make up for it. Hope you all like it and forgive me! **

* * *

><p><em>"Start by telling her who Daniel is" Adam told him.<em>

_"Yeah, ok" Eli turned towards me. "Daniel is Julia's brother, and I hadn't heard from him for almost a year, but then yesterday he called me"_

_"Who's Julia?" I asked._

_"My ex" He said simply. I tried to read his facial expression, but it was blank. After a short moment he continued. "He wanted me to testify in court". My eyebrows rose as he spoke._

_"What?" I asked. Eli opened his mouth, but closed it again. A small sad smirk appeared on his face. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before he opened them and spoke in a quiet voice "you're gonna think so badly about me"_

**Clare's POV**

I held his hand tighter in mine as I looked at him begging him to continue. When he didn't I decided to speak. "Eli" I said as sweetly as I could. He looked at me before speaking.

"Ok, look, I'm just gonna tell you the short version and then you can ask whatever you want and I'm gonna try and answer. Deal?" I just nodded.

"So Daniel, my ex's brother, called me yesterday" Eli continued "and he wanted me to testify in court. You see Julia died a year ago..". My jaw dropped after hearing those words, but I stayed silent as he continued speaking "She was in some trouble with these guys who sold drugs and one day they gave her the wrong shit and she took way too much and, well, yeah.." His voice trailed off. "She wasn't a druggie or anything. She just took it sometimes. And then it went really wrong. The guy who sold it to her claims she knew exactly what it was, but everyone else is convinced he gave her the wrong bag. She would never go for anything that strong, trust me". He took a deep breath and looked at Adam, for support I guess. Adam nodded as he took a huge bite of his food. Eli looked back to me and said "So he wants me to come and tell them what I know. He wants money. It's disgusting. As if it's gonna bring her back" Eli said as he look down at his hands.

"Then why do it?" I asked. "Let her brother tell them what happened. Why you?"

"Because he's not a credible source. He has never met the guy he's accusing and he wasn't that close to Jules. They didn't even live in the same house. He lived with their mother and she with their father. They saw each other once a week or so, but they didn't really talk." He looked up at me. "And now he wants to take everything to advantage and get money"

"I understand that you think it's a bad idea, but you didn't answer my question. Why you?"

"Because I'm the one who introduced her to them".

"Who?"

"The drug-guys" My eyes widened.

"You deal with drugs?" I asked, not believing it.

"Not anymore!" He said in a defensive voice. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" His voice cracked a bit at the end. "I just.. I mean I.. I just tried to.." He closed his mouth and looked pleading at me. "I didn't want this to happen. I thought I was helping her"

"By introducing her to drugs?" I asked shocked. My tone was a bit cold and I could tell Adam noticed. He gave me a glare and I shot it right back. What? I know I should be supportive and all, but this is fucked. Drugs, really?

"I knew this was a bad idea" Eli said, a bit hurt, getting up.

"No wait!" I said. "Sorry. It's just, my uncle did drugs and he was a terrible person. He was really horrible, and I was just a little girl, so I kind of automatically hate people who have anything to do with drugs"

"Oh, great" He said shaking his head. "You hate me. That's just wonderful".

"No, I mean.. just keep talking" I looked at him, trying to give him a reassuring smile. "Why did you think you were helping her?" He looked at me, as if deciding whether to continue or not. After a few seconds he spoke.

"She was feeling really bad, she had trouble at home, and nothing I did seemed to take her mind of it. So I told her there was way she could forget about everything for a little while. I made her promise it was gonna be the only time. And she kept that promise, until her problems at home got worse. She never used it regularly. She only did it like 4 times her whole life. But that was enough" He swallowed.

"You should have known it was a bad idea. Drugs are never a good idea Eli"

"I know that!" He said a bit too loud. People looked at us for a few seconds, before turning back to their food.

"Eli"

"Look, if all you're going to do is tell me how stupid I was and how everything is my fault, save it. I've heard it a million times before and I know it. Ok. So just drop it." He said looking vulnerable.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. And it wasn't your fault. She bought the last one herself, didn't she?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So you had nothing to do with it"

"Try telling her family that"

"They blame you?"

"Of course they do. Even I do". He stayed silent for a few seconds before turning to Adam. "You were right. There is no way I'm going to be able to talk about it in the same room as them. Daniel is probably going to kill me before I get the chance to talk anyways"

"Isn't he the one who want's you there?" I asked.

"He wants the money. He doesn't give a shit about me. Or her"

"Don't do it Eli. Just tell him he's going to have to deal with it on his own" Adam said.

"I don't know.." Eli mumbled.

"You can think about it. When is it?" I asked.

"In a month"

"Then you have time" I said smiling a bit. "Um, Eli? Can I ask you something?"

"I guess" He answered looking straight into the air, at nothing in particularly. I could tell he was in deep thought.

"How involved where you with drugs?" I asked carefully. He stopped staring into the air and turned towards me. He looked at me with big eyes.

"What?" He asked slowly.

"I just need to know. Did you do drugs? Or did you sell them? What were you doing?"

"Why do you need to know that? I already told you I don't have anything to do with it anymore" He looked a bit sad.

"Eli, I just-" He interrupted me.

"You don't trust me" He said simply.

"It's not that. I just want to know"

"It shouldn't matter!" He said. "It's what I am now that matters, isn't it?"

"The past will always be a part of you Eli" He just looked at me.

"I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I can't change may past. I wish I could, trust me" He said, his eye's shining.

"Just tell me."

"Seriously Clare? I just told you about me dead girlfriend, and instead of comforting me or saying anything you're pushing me to tell more? Apparently telling you I basically killed someone isn't enough for you to trust me?"

"I'm sorry Eli, but did you hear that sentence? You said 'telling you I basically killed someone isn't enough for you to trust me'. Do you find it hard to believe it's hard to trust someone who kind off killed his girlfriend?" I raised my voice. I didn't mean to, but I was scared. This wasn't normal. I knew Eli was a 'bad-boy', but I never thought he was dangerous.

"You're scared I'm going to kill you?" He asked quietly, his voice cracking. I just looked away, and he laughed a short laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"This is crazy Clare"

"What is?"

"I would never hurt you" He said his voice trembling.

"Consciously"

"What?" He asked, his voice barely hearable.

"Look, Eli" I said my hand touching his cheek "I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt her ether" He let out a breath, looking scared.

"But I-"

"I know, Eli. It's not your fault, but if you're involved with people like that, it's going to affect everyone in your life"

"I'm.. I'm not" His voice was really unstable now.

"Eli, I need some time to think. Ok?" I said sweetly, but I'm sure my fear showed.

"Please don't do this" He whispered, swallowing hard.

"I'll see you around" I said getting up. I walked away. When I got to the doors I turned around, looking at Eli. He had his back towards me. He hadn't moved. He just sat there.

**Adam's POV**

"Eli?" I said slowly.

"My life sucks" He stated simply.

"No it doesn't" He gave me a 'are-you-kidding-me'-look.

"She's going to come around. It's just a lot to take in."

"She's not"

"Why do you say that?"

"Did you see her eyes? She was freaking scared of me! Like she was scared I was going to poison her if she came too close"

"You're exaggerating"

"No I'm not" He said letting his head fall on the table. "See I was right when I told you I should never get too close to a girl ever again. I told you. I knew I was going to end up feeling like shit. I always do. I should just have stuck to my plan. It worked so well" He said his head still on the table, his face pointing downwards.

"Playing every girl in this school is not the way Eli"

"It felt right. I didn't feel like crap after"

"You should have. Remember how you felt after Clare played you? That's how every other girl feels after being with you"

"I know"

"Don't go back to that. It might feel easier now, but trust me, when your old and alone all those girls won't mean a thing. You're going to wish you had a girl by your side"

"They don't mean anything. That's the point" He lifted his head and looked at me. "And I'd rather sit there alone and old not feeling a thing, than sitting there hurting thinking about how no one wants me"

"Eli"

"Adam"

"Give her some time" He gave me a glare. "A week, Eli"

"You're crazy if you actually believe she's coming back"

"One week"

"Fine, but after that I'm doing whatever I want" He said darkly. I could tell he was hurting.

"Whatever you want"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! REVIEW and tell me what you think! :) So, I'm thinking of ways I can get better at updating. I'm going to set a due time (for me). I'm going to update when I get 15 new reviews. That means, when I have 278 reviews, I will update. Promise :)**


	30. Fifi

**A/N: New chapter! To all of my lovely readers :) Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

"Stop it"

"But—"

"No, just, Alli! Stop"

"But—"

"Stop it. Stop it"

"Clare!"

"What?!"

"Take your hands of your ears and listen to me!" Alli said so loud I'm sure everyone living in this part of the school heard her. I let my hands fall down on the bed.

"What?" I asked calm. Alli just gave me a look. "What?" I asked again in a high pitched voice.

"What is wrong with you?" She said dramatically.

"Nothing! I just.. I panicked! It was a lot to take in, ok?" I tried explaining. Even though I've come to realize it's really hard to explain something you don't fully understand yourself.

"Claaaare" She said in whiny voice.

"Alliiiiiiii" I said mimicking her.

"I bet that poor boy is dying" I gave her a look and she realized what she'd just said. We stayed like that for a few seconds before we bursted out laughing. I know, very unrespectful of us. But that's just the way we are. It's way too late, 3 am to be exact, to take anything seriously.

"I'll tell you what. Tomorrow you're gonna talk to him. Make him smile, k?" She smiled at me.

"Ehh.."

"Clare" She pointed her other pillow at me, threatening to throw it.

"Fine, just put the gun down" I laughed at her.

"You're terrible Clare"

"So are you Alli. So are you"

I walked slowly towards English. I'm not exactly sure why I was delaying it. I knew Eli was in there, and I knew I had to talk to him. I had exaggerated yesterday and he needs to know that. I walked through the door and saw Eli already was in his seat. I took my place next to him and smiled. Well, he didn't exactly see my smile as he didn't look at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Eli" I said smiling. He turned his face and looked at me with raised eyebrows. He gave me a look that said 'what?'. I just smiled at him, which made him smirk a little.

"What's up with you?" He asked me, smiling a bit.

"Don't know, I just feel really good today" He chuckled.

"Good for you" He said turning back to the teacher, who had walked in a few seconds ago.

"Look, about yesterday.." I started but was interrupted by Eli.

"You don't have to say anything. I get it"

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's a lot. I know that." He turned towards me smiling, before adding "Take your time" I smiled back at him, before turning back to the teacher. I knew this day was a good one.

**Adam's POV**

"What's up?" I asked sitting next to Alli in the library. She is one of the few girls I've ever seen in here.

"Hunting elephants, and you?" She answered not even looking up from the book.

"I need your help" She looked up from her book.

"Look, I hate to be the one to say this, but if you're as bad at math as your brother is, then not even I can help you. Trust me, I've tried" She laughed a bit and I joined her.

"No, thankfully. It's something else. Oh, and since you mentioned it, Drew really needs help, so if you could just…"

"Adam, no. It's no use" She said smiling.

"Fine" I said defeated. "But I still need your help" I said.

"With?" She asked turning back to her book again.

"Fiona.." I said in a low voice. Alli's head snapped right up from the book as she looked at me with a huge grin.

"I so knew it!" She said closing her book. "Ok. Spill" She demanded.

"Um, well, I kinda like her.. I haven't talked all that much to her though."

"So talk more to her" She said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Well that's the problem! I'm to chicken" I said laughing nervously. She smiled sweetly at me.

"So what you're saying is you need an excuse to talk to her.."

"Yeah!" I said smiling brightly. This girl really is smart.

"Hmm.. well, let's see. What do you guys have in common?"

"Um, you and Clare?"

"What?"

"Well you are my friends and her roommates?"

"Oh yeah" She said in deep thought. She looked so concentrated I was afraid to speak and ruin her thoughts. After a few seconds she exclaimed "I got it!" scaring me half to death.

"Geez woman! Chill!" I said jokingly putting my hand on my chest as if trying to get my breath back. She just slapped me.

"Listen" She said smiling. "Drew is really bad at math—"

"What does that have anything to do with—"

"Just listen. He's really bad at it, and Fiona knows that, so she'll easily believe you are too. Right?"

"I guess? I mean we don't have math together, so sure"

"Great. We'll pretend you're really bad and need help like 2 or 3 times a week"

"Ok, great so I pretend to be stupid. How does that help me?" I asked amused, not following her at all.

"I'm going to help you with your math" She said simply. I gave her a look telling her I still don't get it.

"You come over to our room so I can help you dumbass. Fiona is in our room almost every day. And so will you" She said with a smile. A smile snuck onto my face as I finally put all the pieces together.

"Oh! That's so smart!" I said exited.

"Maybe you actually need help. You're kinda slow" she said jokingly.

"Hey! I'm so much smarterer than Drew!" right after those words left my lips Alli gave me an amused smile.

"No, wait. That wasn't right" I said amused as I realized what I said. "I meant I'm much smarter than him, not 'smarterer'"

"Yeah right" She said laughing at me.

"I've been too much with Drew. He's stupidness is contagious" I said laughing "And yes! That is a word" I said fast.

"No it isn't" She said smiling.

"Oh really? Just ask Drew hon" I said jokingly. She just laughed waving her hand at me telling me I had to go so she could study. I just laughed at her and left for the door. Before I walked out, I turned around, towards Alli, and said "Thank you" with a smile.

"No problem, brochacho" She said smiling at me. This chick wasn't so bad after all. She was actually pretty cool. I could see why Drew liked her so much. Yeah, they're still together. Drew being able to keep a relationship going isn't something you see every day, but I'm glad I'm here to witness it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How was it? Tell me if you want, in a REVIEW :] Also, do you guys prefer darker chapters, or happy ones? Please tell me, so I can write the way you guys enjoy the most. Thanks!**

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	31. Carmen

**A/N: To make up for my late update I've made this chapter REALLY long and with loads of different POV's :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiona's POV:<strong>

"Do you have any plans for today?" Alli asked me as she entered our bedroom. I was currently lying in bed reading a magazine. I lazily flipped the page.

"No, not really" I answered not even looking up from my magazine.

"So you're going to be here all day?" Alli asked. I looked up at her.

"I guess, why?" She smiled at me.

"I was just wondering. I have to help someone with math and wanted to make sure we won't disturb you?" She answered, even though it came out more as a question. I chuckled.

"Trust me, you won't disturb me"

"Great!" She said grinning.

"Who is it anyways?" I asked her before she could leave the room.

"Torres"

"Drew? That's a waste of time. No one can make him smart. He is born stupid" She said jokingly.

"Hey! He's actually kinda smart. Just not in math" Alli said laughing a bit. "But no, it's Adam"

"Oh" I said looking down at my magazine again. "I thought he was smart"

"He is, but not in math" Alli said.

"Well, he is Drew's brother. Maybe it runs in the family" I said smiling to myself.

"I'll let him know you said that" Alli said taking her phone

"No!" I said laughing at her. "Don't you dare!"

"Why?"

"Because I like it when people think I'm nice. And it's not nice calling a whole family stupid" I said amused. Alli pretended to think about it.

"Fine" She said after a few seconds. "I won't ruin Adams view on you" She said winking at me before exiting the room. I raised my eyebrows at her, even though she wasn't here anymore.

**Alli's POV:**

I looked through my contacts searching for 'Adam'. For some odd reason he wasn't there. I frowned looking through every one starting with 'A' again. Nope, no Adam. Maybe I saved him as 'Torres'?. I went to 'T' and started searching. No luck. I groaned as I sat down on a chair. Time to look through all my contacts. I know I have his number! After a few moments I saw a contact named 'The-sexy-and-smart-one-of-the-torres-brothers'. I laughed silently as I pressed call.

"Hello?" Said the voice at the other end.

"Adam?" I asked.

"Yeah" I heard Adam say.

"It's me, Alli"

"I know" He said chuckling.

"Why the hell did you save your number with that name? Do you have any idea how long it took me to find it?" I heard him laugh in response.

"I totally forgot about that! But you figured it was me, smart girl" He said smugly.

"What do you mean? There are only two Torres brothers" I said amused.

"And you knew I'm the sexy one" He said. I started laughing.

"No, actually I figured you were the smart one. Plus, Drew's number is saved as something else. I text him almost every day, so I would know" I said smugly. I could hear Adam sigh.

"Fine, whatever. Why'd you call?"

"To tell you we're going to do math together today" I could hear him groan on the other side of the line. "Fi is here, and she is not going anywhere" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I talked to her earlier"

"I'll be there in 5" He said before hanging up. I smiled at my phone. That boy is a weird one. But he's cute, in a funny way.

**Adam's POV:**

I quickly fixed my hair before I ran out of the house.

"Bye mom!" I screamed as I locked the door behind me. I started walking toward the school. People used to be jealous of me since I lived so close to school, but now I have to live at home instead of on campus. Personally, I would love to have roommates and be able to do what I want, when I want it. But on the other side, if I didn't live at home I would have to make food and clean my own clothes… just the thought of it makes me tired. Ha! I'm such a lazy but. Eli's right, I should work out more often. Maybe I should start joining him and Drew? Or maybe not. I can't be seen working out with those two, I'll look like a little girl besides them. I need to find someone who can make me look more macho.. like a girl. Or a very weak guy. Hm.. I'm going to have to figure that one out. Apparently I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize I was in front of the school. As I entered through the main doors I saw Clare.

"Clare!" I said. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Adam" She said smiling. "What's up?"

"I'm actually going to your dorm. And you?"

"I'm just going to go and get something to eat. Um, why are you going to my dorm?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm getting math help from Alli" I said with a blank stare.

"Adam, you're great at math, did you forget?" She asked amused. Oh, right, she's in my class.

"Well.. umm… I.. I fell! And lost all my math knowledge, so Alli needs to help me restore it" I said fast. I felt like face-palming myself. That was the worst excuse ever. Clare looked at me amuzed.

"Uh-ha.. and the real reason you're going is?" She asked.

"I am going to do math. Seriously." Clare looked at me as if I had three heads.

"Why?"

"Because Fiona is there" I said smiling.

"Oh!" Clare said realizing what I meant. "Let me guess.. Alli's idea?"

"Yup"

"Well, have fun pretending you're dumb. I have to go, that little baguette store down the road is closing in ten minutes, and I really need some food" She said smiling.

"Have fun.. oh wait! Can you bring me one too?" I asked her with hope in my voice.

"Sure, what kind?"

"Number 7" I said fast. Just the thought of number 7 made my mouth melt. In case you didn't know, I love food. Especially sandwiches and baguettes.

"Ok" She said smiling. "See ya soon"

"Clare, one more thing!" I said, preventing her from leaving once again.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Eli?"

"Um, no, why? Does he need math help too?" She asked amused.

"Haha, very funny, no. Well, actually he could use some, but that's not the point.." Clare chuckled. "I need to ask him something, that's all"

"About what?"

"I'm thinking about joining the gym, and need to know how much it costs and stuff" I said as if it was nothing.

"Uuu, Adam want to build his body for Fifi" She said in a baby voice.

"Shut up!" I said and she stuck her tongue out at me. I gladly returned the favor before walking off towards her dorm.

**Clare's POV:**

"… And a number 7" I finished my order.

"To go?" The girl working asked.

"Yes" I smiled at her.

"It will take a minute to get your order, you can sit down at a table if you want, and I'll call you when it's ready" She said with a smile.

"Ok, thanks" I said as I sat down at a table. Just after I had sat down I heard a bell ring. You know, that bell that rings when someone enters a room? Yeah, that one. I turned around to see who would come now. I was pretty sure I would be their last costumer. As I turned around, my eyes met a boy in black. I smiled at him.

"Hey" I said.

"What are you doing here?" Eli asked amused.

"I'm hungry" I said shrugging. He smirked at me. I was about to ask him what he was doing here, but the girl interrupted me.

"Your order is ready" she put the two bags on the desk. Eli looked at me amused.

"Hungry you say? I would describe it at starving" he said smirking.

"It's not all mine!" I said defending myself.

"Oh really? 'Cause I can't see anyone else in here"

"One is for Adam, I'm bringing it to him"

"Sure, sure. Use Adam as an excuse" He said jokingly. I slapped his arm playfully.

"Shut up, it's true"

"Whatever you say princess" He said walking towards the front with me. I took the bags as I looked at Eli.

"Aren't you going to order?" I asked him. He looked at me confused for a second before his facial expression change. It was as if he just understood what I had asked him.

"Oh, no, I didn't come to eat" He said.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up something"

"Ok, what?" I asked.

"Um.. my sweater" He said rubbing his neck. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why is it here?" I asked a bit amused. Eli didn't seem amused though. He actually seemed a bit nervous.

"Well, I-" he started but got interrupted by the girl working here.

"Eli! I didn't see you. Just a minute, it's in the back" She said smiling before turning around to go get something, her long black ponytail swaying behind her.

"Do you know her?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we have French together" He said with a nervous smile. Ok, what's up with him?

"Cool. She seems nice" I said.

"So aren't you going? I bet Adam is starving" He said.

"No, that's fine. I can wait one more minute" I said smiling. Eli didn't answer. A few seconds later the girl came back with a black hoodie in her arms. She gave it to Eli, and my eyes widened.

"Here you go" She said with a smile.

"Thanks" he said smiling a bit.

"Um, Eli? Why did she have your hoodie?" I asked him.

"I forgot it" he said fast.

"Here?" I asked crossing my arms.

"No, at my place" The girl said as if we were talking about the weather. "Oh, by the way, my name is Carmen" She said smiling and holding her hand out towards me.

"Clare" I said, not bothering to shake her hand. She looked at me confused before taking her hand back.

"Anyways.. I have to go and I need to lock up here, so.." Carmen said looking at us. Well, mostly at Eli.

"Um, yeah, let's go" Eli said. We walked out and Eli and I waited outside as Carmen locked the door. I just wanted to go, but Eli was waiting for some reason, and I wanted to talk to him. Carmen finished and turned around. She looked at us, a bit nervous might I add.

"Um, ok, I'll see you tomorrow Eli" She said smiling. Then she turned towards me. "Nice meeting you Clare"

I just nodded at her.

"Bye" Eli said with a little smile. She smiled back, then turned around as she walked away.

"Who's that?" I asked as soon as Carmen walked around the corner.

"That's Carmen" He answered blankly.

"No, duh. I mean who is she? Like how do you know her, and why did you leave your hoodie at her place?" I asked my voice rising at the end. Eli bit his lip as he looked at me.

"Well, as I said, she's in my French class-" I didn't let him finish.

"And let me guess, you were at her place doing homework?" I asked sarcastically.

"No"

"Then what? You were visiting her roommates? Or maybe she lives at home with her parents. Oh! Maybe her parents were gone and-" This time Eli was the one interrupting me.

"Clare!"

"What?" I asked.

"Can you relax?"

"Not until you start talking!"

"Look, she doesn't live on campus, she has an apartment near the school"

"Oh, and apartment. Even better. No parents around. Ever" I said glaring at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you seriously think I would cheat?"

"We're not together Eli" I said coldly. His face fell.

"Then why the hell are you interrogating me?" He said, frustration clearly showing.

"Because! I would still get hurt if I knew you were screwing around with other girls!"

"I'm not!"

"Then why-" I was interrupted again.

"She had a party and I forgot my hoodie when I left" he said calmly. I looked at him suspiciously. "Come on Clare, you know I wouldn't do that" He said, referring to my thoughts. Could he read my mind?

"Whatever" I said starting to walk home.

"You do believe me right?" Eli asked walking after me.

"I want to, but, come on Eli! You're the schools player and she is really pretty AND hot, and she had your hoodie!"

"Clare, come on" He said pleading. "I know it looks like that, but trust me" He said stepping in front of me. He looked into my eyes. I could never get tired of looking into those green eyes.

"Fine" I said giving in. "For now" I added. Eli looked relieved, then smiled at me.

**Eli's POV:**

I picked up my phone. Adam.

"What?" I asked lazily putting the tv remote down. I was at home alone and bored as hell.

"Why did you lie to Clare?!" Adam asked with anger in his voice. I snapped up.

"What?" I asked confused.

"About Carmen" I closed my eyes.

"What did Clare say?"

"She asked me who Carmen was, and then told me what happened"

"I told her the truth"

"Not all of it"

"Dude! What did you want me to do? You would have done the same"

"It's not right Eli"

"But I can't tell her, she'll hate me. Again!"

"Eli.."

"No Adam. And don't tell her anything, I'll kill you"

"Fine. But she's not stupid. She's gonna figure it out sooner or later" He said before hanging up. Great.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Thoughts? :) What do you think about Carmen? Tell me in a REVIEW! You know I love those! :3**

**love,**

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	32. Don't kill me please

Hey!

I'm so so so sorry I disappeared again! What can I say.. life. But I'm thinking about continuing this story! So maybe a new update during.. I don't know.. say this week? Is that alright with you people? Hope so! See you soon! (you know, through this awesome website, as a new chapter)

Oh! And also.. If you'd like you should check out my new story "Abused, scared and hurt". It's about Miles. He is probably my favorite character on the show, now that so many of my favs have graduated.. The summary is "This is a one shot, unless many wish for me to continue, about Miles. It takes place during the scene from the new promo, where Tristan, Maya and Miles watch Mayas "makeout-movie". It is based on Miles' facial expression. The story consists of his feelings towards Maya, his dad and life in general. It's about an aboused, scared and hurt teenage boy. Rated M for abuse/depression". So check it out if you like! Thanks!

Link: Just put this: "/s/9796205/1/Abused-scared-and-hurt" in after "fanfiction . net "


End file.
